VONGOLA THE TENTH
by LoveAndFate
Summary: Tsuna is the now the tenth heir of the Vongola family. Is he really ready to be a Mafia Boss, Especially if there are other Mafia Bosses, and Gangs who want to take what rightfully belongs to him...? Is Tsuna up to the task as the next sucessor?
1. VONGOLA THE TENTH

**Vongola the Tenth**

Chapter 1- The Heir of Vongola

"So it is true." A voice echoed through the dark cathedral.

"Yes, it is so." Another voice echoed.

"The heir of Vongola has been chosen." Another voice echoed.

"A mere child from my information." Another spoke.

"Do not underestimate him, he defeated Xanxus." Another voice echoed.

"SILENCE." A loud voice echoed, and all became quiet.

"The Vongola family has a heir, and I am the heir of the Genovese family." The voice echoed.

"LET THE MAFIA WARS BEGIN."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tsuna." Reborn said, as he shook the sleeping Tsuna.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked, as he got up from bed.

"We have a problem." Reborn spoke, as he nodded his head. Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Tsuna screamed, as he climbed up the wall, as fast as he can, but slowly fell back to his bed.

"SN-SNAKES." Tsuna screamed, as he cried. The snakes slithered all around Tsuna's bed.

"SAVE ME REBORN." Tsuna screamed.

"By the way Tsuna these snakes are poisonous." Reborn said, as he sat onto his small chair, and sipped his coffee.

"REBORN, IT ISN'T MORNING." Tsuna screamed.

"It will be soon." Reborn replied, as he opened his newspaper.

"GOOD MORNING 10TH." Gokudera screamed, as he came into the room.

"HELP, HELP." Tsuna screamed.

"I'M COMING THE 10TH ."Gokudera screamed, as he brought out several sticks of Dynamite.

"WAIT, WAIT, GOKUDERA, STOPPPPP!" Tsuna screamed. An explosion made Yamamoto look up at the smoke.

"WOW, SEEM'S LIKE THERE'S A PARTY CLOSE BY." Yamamoto thought.

"10Th, 10TH."Gokudera said, as he shook Tsuna who was unconscious on the floor.

"Every time I'm in trouble you throw Dynamite." Tsuna thought, as he sighed. He went to the corner, and cried.

"10Th, look at this." Gokudera said, as he handed Tsuna a paper, and smiled.

"A Festival." Tsuna said.

"Not just any Festival." Gokudera said, as he smiled, and pointed at the bottom.

"NO, A FESTIVAL FOR THE NEW 10TH GENERATION MAFIA BOSS OF THE VONGOLA FAMILY!" Tsuna read, and his mouth opened wide.

"It can't be." Tsuna thought, as he thought desperately.

"Yeap, and you're the guest of Honor, 10Th." Gokudera said.

"Oh, wow." Yamamoto said, behind Tsuna.

"He still thinks it's a game." Tsuna thought, as his head lowered to the side.

"It seems fun." Another voice echoed. Tsuna saw Ryohei hiding, and smiling.

"IT SOUND'S LIKE FUN." Yamamoto screamed. Reborn looked up at the group.

"You will all be going to the party, since it is the opening ceremony for Tsuna, as the tenth Mafia boss of the Vongola family." Reborn spoke. Tsuna's mouth opened wider, as though he wanted to reject.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How did I get myself into this?" Tsuna thought, as he wept.

"Look 10Th, there's the party." Gokudera said, as his tongue struck out.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Yamamoto said, as he smiled.

"I'm just hoping everyone is decent." Tsuna thought.

"Oh, just one more thing, everyone is from the Mafia." Reborn spoke.

"Just as I thought." Tsuna thought, as he wanted to hide.

"Here we are." The driver spoke, as he opened the limousine door for Tsuna, and his family. Tsuan was pushed out of the door first, then Yamamoto, Ryhoei, Gokudera, Hayato, and Kyoya. Tsuna saw that he was standing on a black carpet on the white marble floor.

"It's just like being a celebrity, except the carpet is black, then red." Yamamoto said, as he smiled. Tsuna flinched.

"You have your rings?" Reborn asked. Everyone nodded there heads.

"THE TENTH, AND HIS FAMILY." A group of men shouted. Everything became quiet. Tsuna smiled weakly. Every man kneeled or placed a hand onto there chests. The ladies bowed, and curtsied. Tsuna's eyes opened wide. Everyone remained quiet, as he walked through the path. The ring around his neck glistened. All of his friends carried there ring's on there necks, or on there finger.

"This is just the Beginning."


	2. THE ALLIANCE PART 1

**Vongola the Tenth**

READ: All of the families that I use in my story that seem very strange are all real mafia families in real history. I will point out that the Kito family is not a mafia family- not from Italy though…..Since all the new characters are unfamiliar I shall have a small character info every time a character is introduced. If that character dies, then well, it will say DEAD on there names……

**Chapter 2- The Alliance, Part 1**

"It's the tenth." A large group of ladies screamed, as Tsuna, and his family passed by.

"Look at all the girl's" Gokudera squeaked. Tsuna got nervous.

"Hello." A large lady said, as she winked at Tsuna. Tsuna froze, and melted to the floor.

"10th, 10th." Gokudera screamed, as he shook the unconscious Tsuna. Everyone became quiet.

"He need's air." Yamamoto screamed. Tsuna slowly got up, and sighed.

"He's the heir of the Vongola family, how pathetic." A man whispered.

"He seems too weak, look at his body. How did he beat Xanxus?" another whispered. The group shrugged.

"10th, please this way." A butler said, beckoning him to come.

"This is your room key, 10th," the butler spoke, as he handed Tsuna a key. Tsuna was not use to his new name the tenth. Tsuna excused himself after the meal, and ran into his room.

"The 10th, why did it have to be me?" Tsuna thought, and asked himself repeatedly. Tsuna splashed cold water onto his face in his restroom. It was hard enough knowing that he was the next heir of the mafia, and that word Mafia made Tsuna shuddered. He was for certain that he had zero talents on being the next mafia boss. Tsuna turned off the water, and went to examine his room; it was the most luxurious room he had ever seen. It was covered in gold.

"COULD IT BE, STOLEN." Tsuna screamed. There also was a hanging picture of a young man with a similar hair style as his and his hands were glowing with fire. Tsuna squealed.

"He look's like me, I must be imagining… I' m going to bed." Tsuna thought.

"Hello." A voice echoed.

"Oh, hi." Tsuna replied. Tsuna froze, and turned his head slowly.

"Someone is in my room." Tsuna thought. A young girl with long black hair looked at him straight in the eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH, Who are you?" Tsuna screamed, as he fell backwards.

"I thought so." Reborn squeaked, as he appeared.

"REBORN." Tsuna screamed.

"Ah, Reborn." The girl replied.

"REBORN, WHO IS THAT GIRL?" Tsuna screamed, as he pointed at her.

"She's your wife." Reborn replied.

"WIFEEEEEEEE." Tsuna screamed, and fainted.

"So, he is the tenth heir of the Vongola family." The girl spoke. Reborn nodded his head.

"I see. This is what my family had decided on" The girl spoke, as she stood up, and grabbed a flower from the large vase of flowers.

"The alliance." Reborn said.

"The weeding will preside next month." The girl replied, as she left the room, and threw the flower on top of Tsuna's chest.

"I understand." Reborn spoke, as his head lowered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kyoko." Tsuna thought, as he sat on the chair that night.

"REBORN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Tsuna asked.

"In order for us the Vongola family to be strong enough, so that the incident 10 years later does not occur, the IXth has asked for an alliance with the Kito family. They have agreed, but under one condition. The young tenth heir of the Vongola family must marry the Kito family's boss's daughter." Reborn spoke. Tsuna remained speechless.

"What happens to Kyoko?" Tsuna asked, as his eyes shrunk. Reborn said nothing.

"It is better if you don't meet her; the Kito family will most likely murder her, if they see you with her." Reborn claimed.

"MURDER HER." Tsuna screamed, as he took large gasps of air.

"Why is this happening?" Tsuna asked.

"10th." Gokudera screamed, as he came through the door.

"WAITTT, GOKUDERA." Tsuna screamed, as he was being dragged out of his room.

"WHY, MARRIAGE?"

**Kito Family**- Arashi is the daughter of the current Boss of the Kito family. Under unusual circumstances the Vongola family and the Kito family are to come into an alliance, which is under much disagreement. The family itself is known to be one of the few stronger families remaining after the Mafia War. It was said that with this alliance that the incident ten years later may not occur. The agreement though is under one circumstance that Tsuna the tenth heir of the Vongola family must marry Arashi the daughter of the current Boss in the Kito family. Quite shocking!

**Arashi Kito**- A very stubborn girl who only has the taste for style, she does have a little interest on Tsuna, and knows that he loves Kyoko. She ends up testing there love, and that is where the enemy makes there move. Arashi is very intelligent, and cunning. She has the ability to use wind, and carries her weapons, which are two small fan's that are razor sharp. Quite Dangerous!


	3. THE ALLIANCE PART 2

**Vongola the Tenth**

**Chapter 3- The Alliance, Part 2**

"Congratulation, 10th." Gokudera screamed. Tsuna tried to smile.

"Marry, the Kito families Daughter." Yamamoto said, as he laughed.

"He thinks it's a joke." Tsuna thought, as he sighed.

"What can I possibly say to Kyoko?" Tsuna thought, as his eyes saddened. Cheery blossoms nearby the school entrance fell.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Is this a good idea, Arashi?" Reborn asked.

"I already know that the 10th of the Vongola family has someone else that he loves." Arashi spoke, as her hair weaved. She sat on top of a roof that overlooked the school that Tsuna attended.

"I see." Reborn spoke.

"This will be a test. If the 10th loves that girl strong enough, I shall break the marriage, and continue with the alliance; however if he does not love her enough, then he will be my husband." Arashi spoke, as her head turned to the side. Reborn remained quiet.

"You still have many trials ahead of you Tsuna."

…………………….………THAT NIGHT……………………………………………..

"KYOKO." Tsuna spoke, as he looked up at the ceiling in his dark room.

"NO, I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS." Tsuna screamed. The door slammed open.

"LAMOBO, LAMBO, CAN'T SLEEP." Lambo screamed, as he came into Tsuna's room. Tsuna froze.

"Be quiet, Stupid Lambo." I-pin said, as he/she smacked Lambo.

"Gotta…Stay…..Calm." Lambo said, and then he cried. Tsuna sighed. How was he going to get any sleep with all this noise?

………………………………………………………………………………………

"10th." Gokudera screamed, as he ran to Tsuna.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto screamed, as he smiled.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera." Tsuna said, as he smiled. He walked with them along the bridge, and Tsuna's head lowered slightly.

"Even at a time like this, all I can think of Kyoko." Tsuna thought, as he smothered his hair.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, as he looked down at Tsuna.

"10th" Gokudera said. Tsuna smiled weakly.

"Ah, nothing." Tsuna spoke, as he ran ahead.

"He looks frustrated." Yamamoto replied. Gokudera only nodded his head.

……………………………….IN CLASS………………………………………………….

"Good morning, Class." The Teacher spoke.

"Eh, Kyoko's not here." Tsuna thought, as he saw the empty desk.

"10th, Tsuna." Gokudera, and Yamamoto screamed, as they ran into Tsuna's desk. Tsuna squealed in shock. He took several large gasps of air.

"Tsuna, are you aright?" Yamamoto asked again, as he looked worried. Tsuna could say nothing.

"It's just nothing." Tsuna replied, as he wiggled away.

"It has to do with the wedding." A voice echoed.

"EHHH." both Gokudera, and Yamamoto replied. Adult Lambo stood close by sucking a lollipop in his mouth.

"The marriage." Both of them replied.

"Probably, he loves someone else more." Adult Lambo replied.

"The alliance." Gokudera spoke up.

"It probably won't work out." Adult Lambo replied, as he walked away, a puff echoed.

"KILL, REBORN." Lambo screamed. Yamamoto started to laugh. Gokudera flinched.

"The alliance is very important, what will you do 10th?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah, Tsuna your home." Tsuna's mom spoke, as she smiled.

"A phone call came earlier, and it was Kyoko's mother, she was wondering if you have seen Kyoko today?" Tsuna's mother asked, as she waved her hands towards Tsuna.

"I haven't seen her all day." Tsuna replied.

"Kyoko's mother said that she never came home. Could she be missing?" Tsuna's mother asked.

"MISSING." Tsuna screamed.

THE ALLINACE PART 3- Kyoko has vanished, and Tsuna is given a letter of ransom. The ransom asks for the Vongola rings in exchange for Kyoko. What will Tsuna do? Is it really worth it to save Kyoko in exchange for the rings, which he and his Family had fought so hard to win from Xanxus the leader of the Varia?


	4. VITO GENOVESE FAMILY RETURNS

**Vongola the Tenth**

**Chapter 4-The Vito Genovese Family Returns to Japan**

"Is something disturbing you?" the man standing beside Arashi asked.

"Something doesn't feel right, as if something is going to happen." Arashi replied, as her long black hair fluttered. The man looked away, and closed his eyes with tired eyes.

"You have heard of it?" The man asked, as he shrugged his hair.

"Yes, several mafia families are getting very anxious, and if they don't calm themselves, I fear the worst." Arashi replied.

"It would mean that the whole wars between all the Mafia Families will start all over again." The man spoke, as he looked up into the sky.

"The bloodshed will be too great." Arashi thought.

"What do you think of the heir of Vongola?" The man asked curiously.

"He is not worthy, and I doubt that he will be able to stop these wars from happening." Arashi replied. She left his side.

"He is not worthy; you may be misjudging him, Arashi. He had defeated Xanxus, that make him more then worthy." The man replied, as he smirked, and looked towards Arashi who was already a shadow in the mist.

* * *

"Tsuna, get up." Tsuna's mother spoke out loud. Tsuna covered his ears with him pillow. He didn't get any sleep with Rambo screaming all night. He was so tired.

"TSUNA GET UP, GET UP." I-pin screamed. Tsuna sighed. He was the heir of the Vongola family, and Kyoko has gone missing. What was he to do? The letter asks for the rings in return they shall return Kyoko.

"Tsuna, a letter has arrived." Tsuna's mom screamed. Tsuna got up, and dressed. He went down the stairs, and picked the letter. He opened the letter.

"_I have the person that you love. I will make a deal for the Vongola Rings for the girls life. If you don't do as I say the girl dies. The exchange location is the abandoned building near your school. HA HA HA HA HA HA. P.S love you."_

"They even added the laughing, and the Love you." Tsuna flinched.

"What are you going to do, Tsuna?" Reborn spoke, as he appeared. Tsuna screamed, and pushed back a few feet away.

"I will save Kyoko." Tsuna screamed. Reborn nodded.

"I'm leaving." Tsuna replied, as he ran out of the door. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei ran beside Tsuna.

"You guys." Tsuna replied. All of them smiled.

"Let's go find Kyoko." Yamamoto spoke.

"How did you all know?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn called." Gokudera replied, as he smiled.

"Reborn." Tsuna thought, as he sighed.

* * *

"How does it feel like to be back in Japan, Boss?" A voice spoke out. A man in his twenties stepped out of the shadows.

"Not bad, I feel like this time I will finally accomplish what I have come here to do." The young man replied, as he smiled.

"Your limo is waiting for you." The man spoke.

"The limo." The young man repeated.

"I hope the jet was steady, and comforting for you, boss?" the man asked.

"It was quiet enough, I suppose." The young man replied, as he took a few steps forward. His eyes blue, and his hair long and blonde fluttered by a cold wind. A wind that blew towards a great bloody war that was to rage on between Mafia families around the world.

"Let us begin our fun by introducing ourselves to the Heir of Vongola." The young man replied, as he smirked.

"THE INTRODUCTIONS WILL BE OUR WAY."

* * *

"This is it, the abandoned building." All of them replied. Tsuna shook a little.

"Let's go." All of them screamed. Tsuna followed.

"This place really is deserted." Gokudera spoke.

"It's abandoned." Tsuna thought. A small movement made Tsuna turn.

"Someone's here." Yamamoto replied, as he drew his sword that was hanging on his back.

"GHOST, GHOST." Tsuna screamed. Something shook from under there feet. The whole group jumped to the side. Several large chains smashed through the cement floor.

"Chain's." Gokudera spoke. He lit several sticks of dynamite, and threw it at the chains. The chains moved quickly, and came at Tsuna. Yamamoto with his quick gesture slashed his sword directly at the chains, and they shattered into small pieces of metal.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked, as he got up.

"Someone's trying to keep us back." Ryohei replied, as he took several steps forward.

"Let's head that way." Yamamoto replied, as he pointed towards the right. Tsuna nodded. The group took there long walk through large classrooms. A dark eye watching them from behind them, and one of the door's opened abruptly, and a large figure jumped at them, and grabbed Gokudera by the wrist, and dragged his out of the window.

"GOKUDERA." Tsuna screamed, as he ran towards the shattered glass. Gokudera was on the ground battered.

"Damn." Gokudera thought, as he held his bleeding arm. He took several sticks of dynamite at the large dog of wolf thing. The wolf jumped into the air biting through the dynamite. Tsuna watched helpless.

"I NEED TO SAVE GOKUDERA." Tsuna thought, as his heart pounded in his chest. The gloves he remembered he had them in his pocket. He quickly placed them on. The glowed began to glow, and Tsuna jumped off the window at the wolf thing down below. The wolf did a flip to avoid the impact of Tsuna's fist. It growled.

"WHY DO YOU ATTACK MY FRIEND?" Tsuna asked the wolf thing. The wolf growled angrier, and attacked Tsuna. Tsuna took one large punch at the wolf thing, and it slid a few feet away tumbling through the ground, and then disappear with the lasting affect of black smoke, and a piece of paper that flew the air as the wind blew.

"10th." Gokudera replied, as tears filled up his eyes. Tsuna sighed, as he took large gasps of air.

"To KYOKO." Tsuna screamed, as he and Gokudera met up with the rest of the group.

"She should be just right through that door." Tsuna replied, as he pointed towards the last door. They slammed through the door.

"HA HA HA HA HA." A young man laughed, as he stood in front of Kyoko. Tsuna saw several men stood by him smiling.

"Well, if it isn't the heir of Vongola family." The young man replied, as he looked at the unconscious Kyoko. He touched her cheeks.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER?" Ryohei spoke out loud, as he lifted his fists ready to fight.

"The boy that defeated a dear comrade of mine, Xanxus." The young man replied. Tsuna in shock looked at the young man. His hair blonde, and his eyes blue.

"It was him." Yamamoto replied, as he pointed towards a young man standing beside the violet haired man. He held several links of chains in his hands. There were seven of them.

"This is going to be fun." The man with the brown hair replied, as he smiled with excitement.

"GET THEM, MY DRAGON." Salvo screamed, as several large dragons went at all seven of them.

"CHAIN'S OF DARKNESS." Lucano screamed, as his chains went forward. The window smashed, and Arashi with her sharp fan's sliced through the chains in an instant, and with her fan sliced through the heads of the dragons on an instant. The illusion vanished, and the chains rolled back into the man.

"Well, the Kito family was here all along." One of them replied, as they laughed.

"Well, I guess there is no point for us to be here any longer." The young man that was the boss replied, as his group disappeared into the shadows.

"It can't be." Arashi thought, as her eyes twitched.

"THE VITO GENOVESE FAMILY."

* * *

"It was fun." Cosa replied, as he laughed. The group nodded there heads in agreement.

"**WE ARE BACK."**

* * *

_INFO :_

**Vito Genovese-** led by the most feared strategically thinker in the world, Cosa known as the Black Rose.

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.

**Lucano** alias name** :( VICTORY)-**The first to join the group beside Cosa, and makes his appearance first. His ability is to manipulate chains as he like. His record for being wanted by the CIA is an all time high for killing ten ambassadors.

**Bernard** alias name:** (RED ICE) -** Yet to be introduced in combat. His records are known for smuggling drugs into several countries. He joined Cosa out of excitement. He loves taking people down to an all time low. He hate's being contradicted.

**Salvo** alias name**: (KILL ME)-**His hair is violet, and he manipulates illusions. The first was the wolf monster that took Gokudera down. He is a honest guy, and loves to be around people, and has connections all over the world. He was said to be the next Dinero boss, but lost his place, after an incident that had been blamed on him. A crime he never committed, and so having no where to go he turned to the dark side, and became a follower of Cosa, the very man who had brought down several large scale Mafia families.

**Leo **alias name: **(LUSTER) - **His true life was the life of a famous Spaniard boxer, but lost his reputation, after killing his wife, and kids. He loves being the man in charge at times. He is known for his tough hided skin, which can never rip. His reputation is well known in the Mafia.

**Mich** alias name: alias name: **(TWIN BLADES) -** His eyes are as sharp, as the eagles. He carries two swords on his back. He had lived his day's being trained in the ancient life of a samurai's. He is known to be quiet, and stubborn at times.

**Steph **alias name** (ORANGE HEAD) - **his head is to big for his body. He is very clumsy at times. Small for his age, and still in middle school, this kid is no ordinary kid to be a part of this family. He is dark at times, and his rage is blurted through his metal bat.

* * *

**PREVIEW OF ANOTHER STORY: This has no relation to this story. It is a new story that I'm working on or will start/ have been working on. There are times I may never even start. The Stories will change. I have many older stories that I have written, and I will put a portion of it up on several of these chapters on the bottom.**

**TITLE: Abandoned Star**

_"A smooth breeze blew over the cliff above the ocean where Haruka was standing. It was just like summer, although the clouds have cleared, and the sun had passed. His long silver hair loose, and his eyes twinkling gray could have caught the heart of any woman that he would have desired. He still remembered the destruction of the planet Earth, and the many people that had helped to rebuild it to its once known glory."_


	5. THE FAMILY THAT BROUGHT FORTH HAVOC

**Vongola the Tenth**

**Chapter 5- The Family that Brought Forth Havoc**

"It can not be." Arashi spoke out, as her long hair wavered. This was not something that she had expected to happen so soon.

"The Vito family, they have returned it seems." Reborn spoke, as he trudged foreword.

"REBORN." Tsuna screamed, as he pointed at the girl and Reborn.

"It's not polite to point." Arashi replied, as she left stomping out of the door. Tsuna froze, as she disappeared.

"Tsuna you have hurt her feelings." Reborn replied. Tsuna sighed.

"You better apologize when you meet her." Reborn replied. Tsuna went to the corner, and wept.

* * *

"I did not expect them to have come back here." A man in the shadows spoke.

"Yes, I agreed." A husky voice echoed, around the circle where several mafia bosses who had all have had a scar from the Vito family. Many of there great ancestors have died in battle to destroy the Vito family who have killed for no reason in these past few centuries. The Vito family though did not fall from there hands, but from the very Vongola family that Xanxus was in. He and Cosa had made a pact to keep the peace, and there trust allowed them to be allies. Cosa upon agreement left Japan, and promised to return, but it was too late to keep Xanxus as the next heir of the Vongola. Anger rose in Cosa, and he never would forgive the new heir of the Vongola.

* * *

Cosa starred into the dark sky, and enjoyed every second of it. He held this feeling of excitement in his veins. He couldn't wait for the battle.

"What would you have done Xanxus?" Cosa asked in his thoughts. Cosa kept all of it inside him, and his six men that were behind him remained quiet, but also felt the enjoyment that they were going to have when they crush the Vongola family.

"Boss." Salvo spoke, as he took several steps towards the long blonde haired guy. Cosa turned his head slightly.

"What is it?" Cosa asked. The group listened, as they sat in there own chairs around the large rectangle table that was black, and the gold imbedded on it glowed.

"Someone is here to see you." Salvo replied, as he looked at his Boss. Cosa turned, and swayed his hands.

"Let him in." Cosa replied, as he trudged to the largest chairs that was coved in jewels, and gold.

"_Let the wheels of fate turn."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dino was sitting in his chair with his eyes in a serious manner. Much has passed, since he had heard of Tsuna's adventure into the future. His eyes were no longer set in the future, but the present. His eyes were set on the Vito Genovese family that had returned to Japan. _Were they going to stir something in the Mafia?_ Dino knew that this question could not be answered.

Dino stood up, and his somewhat longer brown hair swayed. He walked towards the window. He was the boss of his own family, but the Vito Genovese family had endangered all the Mafia Bosses in the world. He knew that the old mafia bosses that once had allied with the Vito family still existed, and there loyalties were unknown, even till this day.

"What to do about this situation?" Dino asked himself, as he rubbed his forehead. The door slammed open, and Dino turned his head, and saw one of his subordinates gasping for air.

"Is something wrong?" Dino asked, as he walked towards his subordinate.

"The Mafia Jail had several break outs." Dino's subordinate replied. Dino's eyes opened wide.

"WHAT?" Dino replied, as he ran to his desk, and looked through his stacks of paper.

"_PRISON BREAK OUTS."_

_In these several day's there has been several Prison Break outs in the most restricted of Jails. Several, that have escaped were said to have been famed murderers. There is yet no evidence of who had done this, but the police, and the FBI are investigating this matter._

"_ Said an older chief that had worked in the police for his whole life._

_It seems though that these men have vanished without a trace that also intrigues many police officers. Just who were these people that have escaped?_

"It can't be possible." Dino thought, as he sat back down onto his chair, and slammed his fist onto the table. His subordinate remained quiet.

"ARE WE GOING TO RESTART THE BLOODY WAR'S ONCE MORE?" Dino screamed.

"_Why does it have to be like this?"_

* * *

**SEVERAL YEARS BEFORE….**

"Why are you doing this?" the Vito family boss replied, as he picked up his sword.

"I have my reasons." Cosa replied, as he pulled out his gun, and pulled the trigger. The Vito Boss fell to the ground, as blood splattered every where. As the family Boss fell, so did his own subordinates, and his family of six men that had been with his all his life.

"BOSS." Several of his family screamed, as they were on the ground. Several coughed up blood, and others cried.

"_You grew up with no reason to be alive, and had no family. You had no love from anyone. The only thing was the hatred in your heart. You had nothing to fear, and nothing to feel from killing anyone. The red moon will always pass you, and the cross that you bear on your neck is nothing compared to the sins that you have done."_

"KILL EVERYONE." Cosa screamed, as he laughed. He reached down, and picked up the dead Vito Boss. The very Boss who had lied to see peace in his lifetime.

"So you will smudge the Vito Family with bl..blood." The Boss spoke, as he died in Cosa's hand's, as blood continued to trickle down Cosa's arm, and onto the ground.

"Take this." Leo screamed, as he punched several men to the ground. Salvo summoned his dark magic. His dragon's slashed though the flesh of every human being without mercy. Mich picked up his two swords, and slashed through people, and blocked bullets that were coming towards him.

"KILL KILL KILL." Cosa screamed, as he smudged the Vito Boss's blood onto his face.

"_LET ME KILL."_

* * *

**DINERO'S HEADQUARTER'S**

"We have an intruder." Several subordinates spoke, as others pulled out there guns. Salvo stood there with his black aura.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." Salvo screamed; as he drew his dragon out from there sleep.

"It's the young master." Several men spoke.

"KILL HIM, HE Had MURDERED OUR COMRADES." Other's screamed, as they fired there gun's at Salvo who stood smiling.

"KILL THEM, MY PET'S" Salvo screamed, as he pointed at the men. The dragons went for the kill. Several men fired there gun's before all became quiet. The dragon grabbed several by there neck's, snapping there vertebrates. Other's tried to fight, and other's tried to flee. A camera took pictures of this. The new Dinero Boss watched from his fourth Base.

"Take his out." The Dinero boss screamed. Men began to climb up the stairs to the helicopter that was to take them to there first base out of the eight bases.

"_Salvo is you want to join me, you must kill without mercy….Show me you can do it." Cosa replied, as he sat in the shadows of his room._

Salvo continued his attack, until blood had covered the ground. Not a speck of the marble floor was visible.

"I DID IT." Salvo screamed, as tears fell from his eyes, and he kneeled to the ground. He touched the blood that had covered the floor. Salvo lifted his head when he heard the helicopter above, and he stood with all the blood.

"THERE HE IS." Several screamed, as they pointed from the middle floor.

"KILL HIM." All of them screamed. Others could see blood everywhere. Rage ignited from Salvo, as he got covered by black aura.

**IN THE PAST**

"_Time will change the heart, and then you will see that hatred will not solve the problem. The very hate will be anyone's downfall." Dinero's old Boss spoke, as he held young Salvo in his arms, and smiled._

"_I don't care if it is my downfall, for a crime I did not commit you will kill me." Salvo screamed, as he stood by the dead Dinero's boss. The group of Dinero subordinates stood pointing there guns at Salvo. Salvo held back his anger, and remembered his grandfather's word of anger, and hate._

"_For your crimes you will no longer have the right to take the position of the Dinero Boss." A voice spoke, as he appeared from the helicopter that had landed, a young boy beside him stood tall, and strong._

"_I am the Boss." The young boy spoke, as he looked at Salvo._

"_BROTHER." A girl screamed._

"_MIA." Salvo screamed, as he saw his sister being dragged to the young boy who was looking down at him._

"_BROTHER." She screamed, as she cried._

"_Shut her up." The young boy screamed. Several men though did not want to obey, did what he said. They slapped her on the face, and she couldn't help, but reach for her brother who was to be executed. _

"_EXECUTION." The young boy replied, as he pointed at Mia. Several guns went up, and one man threw Mia off the roof. Mia screamed in fear as she fell. Several guns went off, and Mia felt herself fall, and the bullets that entered her heart had killed her immediately._

"_MIA." Salvo screamed, as he ran to his younger sister who had tears in her eyes, but did not move. _

* * *

"I LOST EVERYTHING." Salvo screamed, as his dragons slashed through more people, as blood wiped onto his face. The new Boss of the family did not have any words to say. He did not know the truth of Salvo's crime, but had executed his sister.

"I see." The Dinero boss replied, as he closed his tired eyes, and he gave the signal to stop anymore men from moving in to kill Salvo.

"I will let you live." The boss spoke, as he closed the door behind him.

"WAITTTTTTTT, EXPLAIN TO ME." Salvo screamed, on the screen, but no reply would ever be given.

"Damn it. Salvo replied, as walked out of the building that was desecrated with gun fire, and blood. Bodies sprawled everywhere Salvo began his long walk back to the Vito family. No one watching, but this feeling of emptiness.

* * *


	6. THE CROSS THAT BEARS DEATH

**Vongola the Tenth**

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…All the Mafia family names I use are actual Mafia names in history, but the story is not the actual history of what they did. The only exception is the Kito Mafia family, since it had been made up in my mind. The Dinero family in actual life is named "Denaro." I just use Dinero to make it easier for me.

**Chapter 6- The Cross That Bears Death**

The cross pointed at the name, the name that will fall, as many claimed. When that cross strikes a family in the mafia, that family was bound to fall and the Boss eliminated. As the cross spins, hearts walloped, and sweat trickled down. The cross then stops at a name.

_The name that bears death._

THE KITO FAMILY…the cross pointed at. Cosa stood by the cross, and smiled.

"So, let's begin." Cosa replied, as he laughed. His family beside him smirked with excitement.

"_This family is bound to fall."_

* * *

As explosions blew into the air of Tokyo, people began to panic. Lucano laughed, as he slashed his chains in and out. Killing was his expertise. 

"Tell, me where the Kito family Boss is?" Lucano asked, as he grabbed one of the men that held a gun against him. The man remained quiet.

"You think I will spare you?" Lucano asked, as the chains tightened around the man, and then a snap echoed. The man with his mouth open wide stopped struggling, and his head went limp. Lucano loosened the chains, and threw the man.

"Geeze, I can't find anything." Lucano replied, as he sighed.

"You find anything?" Salvo asked, as he entered through the stairway.

"Nothing." Lucano replied, as he kicked glass on the floor.

"Figures, maybe these men are on the bottom of the food chain." Salvo replied, as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah probably, but the thing that intrigues me is that this base is the only base visible." Lucano replied, as he took a cigarette out.

"Seems to me that they are good at hiding." Salvo replied, as he, and Lucano left the building.

"HANDS UP." Police officers screamed, as they aimed there guns at Lucano, and Salvo. Large S.W.A.T teams, and Police squadrons, including helicopters, and also the army were in front of them.

"Shall I?" Salvo asked.

"Your pleasure." Lucano replied, as he shrugged.

"Here goes." Salvo spoke, as he pushed a red button. The dragon took to the sky with them both, and the explosion camouflaged them, as they flew into air.

"SUCKERS." Lucano screamed, as he laughed. Several cars had flipped over, and large masses of bodies were everywhere.

* * *

_**BONTADE MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S:_ RUSSIA

_BASES:_ FIVE

_Breaking news: Several large scaled bombs have destroyed several banks, and many have been found dead. There is no evidence of the criminals, but the only thing was that they have killed fifty people, and injured twenty other's. Countless Police and the army as well are accounted in the death tolls. The thing that strikes us all is that the criminals didn't take any money. What had been there main goals?"_

'WHAT IS GOING ON?" the Boss spoke, as he stood up from his leather chair.

"Boss Stefano." Several members in his family looked at the young man who was also the tenth boss of the Bontade Family.

"What is going on?" Stefano replied, as he kicked the chair across the room. His family moved away to avoid the chair.

"THE KITO FAMILY IS UNDER ATTACK." A subordinate ran into the room.

"The Kito family?" Stefano repeated in shock.

"Yes, Boss." The subordinate replied.

"Contact them." Stefano replied, as he sat down with wide eyes.

"This is turning into a large scale war." Stefano thought. All of his family stood with no words.

"We are getting ready for war," Stefano spoke, as he unlocked his locket box. Inside he pulled out his gun.

"Shall we as well prepare all the machine guns?" One of his family asked. Stefano nodded his head.

"In this time, we mourn for those that have died. We grieve, and get revenge for our comrades by killing the enemy." Stefano spoke, as his cape fluttered. He walked out, and his young family followed behind him. Stefano's brown hair swayed, as he ordered a helicopter to be prepared to go to Japan. The whole base went into emergency measure, as men went everywhere. The helicopter was ready, and Stefano got on. He looked at his golden gun, the same gun that his great ancestor had held in the Mafia wars.

"Let's go." Stefano spoke, as he, and the helicopter disappeared. Everyone bowed, and got ready for there own trip to Japan.

* * *

"Shall we get you something, sir?" one of the flight attendants asked. The man removed his sun glasses that covered his eyes, and smiled.

"No, I think I'll pass." The man replied.

"Very well." The attendant spoke.

"We will soon be arriving." The man thought, as he touched his black gun in his bag. His eyes turned with bloodlust, and he knew what was heading towards him. All the men seated all over the plane were growing anxious, as there flight landed in Japan.

"_The Cavataio Fa__mily has come."_

* * *

_**LIGGIO MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S:_ ALGERIA

_BASES:_ FOUR

"All the families are gathering in Japan." Luciano spoke.

"Yeah, boss." One of his subordinates replied with his tongue sticking out.

"This might be a bloody battle." Luciano spoke, as he placed his head onto on of his hands, and leaned on it.

"This might get fun, Boss." One of his family spoke, as he giggled. All of the family nodded there heads.

"This may mean we as well will have to get involved." Luciano replied, as he looked at the sword that was on the wall hanging.

"_THE VITO FAMILY WILL NEED US."_

* * *

Arashi watched the stars in the darkening sky.

"I have feared the worst." Arashi replied, as her eyes softened.

"It seems that the chain reaction is in evident." One of her family stood beside her.

"All the mafia families are in danger." Arashi replied, as she sat on the roof of the building

"We have escaped though, and the legend that we were bound to fall has not happened." Another of her family spoke, as he bowed.

"I wish to stop them." Arashi spoke, disregarding the word cross.

"I can assure you that there is nothing we can do, Boss." Her family all replied.

"I wish that I can." Arashi replied.

"_Yeah, we all do, Boss."_

* * *

TSUNA'S HOUSE

"TSUNA." Tsuna's mother screamed. Tsuna got out of bed, and saw that Reborn was no where to be found.

"Reborn." Tsuna thought.

"GET UP TSUNA." I-pin spoke, as she banged the pans in front of Tsuna's door. Tsuna held down his ears, and screamed.

"I'm up." Tsuna replied, as he got dressed.

"Something's strange." Tsuna thought, as he ate his breakfast, and left the house.

"10th." Gokudera spoke, as he ran beside Tsuna. Yamamoto also was beside him.

"Did you hear about all the mafia families gathering?" Gokudera spoke, as he looked at Tsuna. Tsuna froze slightly, and shook his head.

"TSUNA." Reborn spoke. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera stopped.

"Reborn." Tsuna replied.

"We are going to the Vongola's base." Reborn spoke. Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"This is an emergency." Reborn spoke in a tired tone.

"_Emergency."_

* * *


	7. THE WILL THAT SHATTERS AND BREAKS

**Vongola the Tenth**

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**Chapter 7- The WILL That Shatters and Breaks **

"An emergency." Tsuna repeated. Reborn nodded his small head.

"What can be the emergency?" Tsuna asked, Reborn didn't reply right away.

"The reason why we are going to the base is that all the mafia families are moving, and this has set a problem for the Vongola. You Tsuna are the heir now, so it is your duty to stop what's going to happen." Reborn replied, as he grabbed Tsuna by the shirt, and dragged him towards several bushes. The bushes moved out of the way, and Tuna screamed. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed.

"This will lead us to the jet that will take you and your family to Italy." Reborn spoke.

"ITALY." Tsuna screamed, as he tried to pull away, but the babies grasp was too tight, and Tsuna was being dragged.

"NOOOOOOO." Tsuna screamed, as he cried.

"Alright." Gokudera spoke, as he was excited to see his family in Italy. Gokudera couldn't wait to tell his father about his duty. (_He still believed that he was Tsuna's right hand man_)

"I CAN'T GO TO ITALY." Tsuna screamed, as they entered the dark tunnel. As they passed several large scale parking lots that held limo's, sports cars, rusty cars, helicopters, fighter jets, submarines, and then in the final were four large planes. Tsuna felt dizzy after seeing the storage room where there were Bazooka guns, and machine guns.

"I don't think I saw anything." Tsuna replied, as he continued to bob his head.

"AWESOME." Yamamoto screamed, as he saw the swords that were hanging on the wall. They were ancient swords used in the history of there country.

"The Vongola is the most powerful with weapons, and alliances." Reborn replied, as he continued to drag them through the tunnel and up the stairs into the jet. Several men wearing Black suits opened the door. Large group of men in black suits entered the jet room, and all saluted, as Tsuna turned back to them. They all bowed as there final reply.

"They will sacrifice there lives Tsuna, and protect this base with it." Reborn replied, as if he was sad in a way. Tsuna inside looked out the window of the Jet, and saw some of the men had tears in there eyes, and other's just bowed.

"They are trusting me with there lives." Tsuna thought, as his heart thumped.

"This base has bombs spread out, and they know it." Reborn spoke. Tsuna turned towards Reborn. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked as well. Tsuna stood, but the jet was already moving.

"NO." Tsuna replied, as he was held back by several agents from the Vongola. The jet was starting to speed up. The agents helped Tsuna back to his seat. As the plane lifted into the air, a large explosion took place.

"IT CAN'T BE." Tsuna spoke, as tears fell from his eyes. He saw the fire and the smoke from the base that had been bombed, and destroyed.

"There goal is to get you out of there." Reborn spoke.

"They have accomplished what they were supposed to do." Reborn explained, as he walked away. Reborn disappeared into a small room for him.

Yamamoto, and Gokudera remained quiet, and they held anger in there hearts.

"Many of them had families." They all thought, as the plane went into the clouds.

"We aren't out of dangers yet." The pilot's voice came through the intercom. The jet began to zigzag. They could hear explosions behind them. Tsuna saw several small jets coming after them. Large missiles were being fired behind them.

"AHHHH." Tsuna screamed. They all held on, as the turbulence from the missiles grew. The pilot swung the plane, and then in a moments notice fired machine guns at the small fighter jet's blowing several up. The jet then went into higher altitudes, as the small jets followed.

"HOLD ON." The pilot screamed, as he pushed the plane into the clouds, then he flipped the plane upside down, then the plane went behind the smaller jets. It opened fire, and the small jets fell bit by bit. Tsuna watched, as the small jets went down. Tsuna placed his hands onto the glass, as the small jets that survived retreated.

"We've escaped, and the flight will take another 8 hour's to Italy. You may take you're your seatbelts and relax.

"RELAX." Tsuna thought, as he shook from the plane and felt sick.

"I think I'm going to…" Gokudera replied, as he ran to the bathroom. Yamamoto remained quiet, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**LIGGIO MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S_: ALGERIA

_BASES:_ FOUR

"We missed." Luciano replied, as he looked at Cosa who was sitting tapping his fingers on the table. He didn't say anything. Luciano felt relieved, but without a seconds notice, the table shattered to tiny bits of wood splinters. Luciano froze in fear.

"I DON'T ACCEPT FAILURES." Cosa replied, as his foot was still in the air where he had impacted the table just about enough to shatter it. The men outside came in with gun's to protect the boss. Luciano held his hand up reassuring them that everything was okay. Some looked tense, others took several steps back.

"YOU HAVE DIDN'T KILL THE VONGOLA HEIR, SO I WILL TAKE THIS MATTER AS A FAILURE." Cosa screamed, as he got up. Luciano bowed, and watched Cosa leave the room.

"I WON'T FAIL EVERY AGAIN." Luciano thought, as he sat back down onto his chair.

"_Failure is never an option."_

* * *

_**KITTO MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S:_ JAPAN

_BASES:_ TEN

"The Vongola Heir has escaped unharmed." A subordinate ran into the room. Arashi who was sitting with several military officials lifted her head.

"I See." Arashi replied, as she got back to work. The military men all had graduated from top military schools.

"It would never work if the DINERO boss is going to attack us from the left." One of the generals replied, as he pointed at a location on the map.

"We are going to be attacked by all sides." Arashi spoke, as she closed her eyes, tired as she was, there was not much she can do.

"It's more like that all the families are attacking one another, boss." The general spoke.

"That would mean that we are going to exterminate one another." Arashi replied, as she shoved everything off the table in rage. The generals remained quiet.

"What do you want us to do, Boss?" The general asked, as he scratched his forehead.

"Nothing." Arashi replied, as her eyes looked to the window where the sun was setting. She had this bad feeling if they were to going to kill more people.

"If we continue this, there may be no way to escape. The very existence of the Mafia is pilled up from battle to battle. What is the worth of the battle if people are going to die? It seems so foolish. There is no point in this battle, where all of us are killing one another because of vengeance." Arashi thought.

"Please, leave me." Arashi spoke, as she went to her large oak desk. The Generals bowed, and left the room.

"_This war that is pointless."_

* * *

_**NAVARRA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S_ CUBA

_BASES_ THREE

"We're having trouble keeping people back." A man ran replied, as he held back the blood that poured out from his cheeks.

"KEEP THEM BACK." The Leader of the base spoke, as he pointed at the oncoming machine gun fire.

"FIGHT THEM." The leader spoke, as he picked up his gun, and went to fight. An explosion made the leader disappear. The only thing that was visible was the gun that was bent in a different shape. In the large hole was the clothing of the leader.

"LEADER." The remaining men screamed.

"THERE COMING." everyone screamed, and the remaining men got up to fight.

"FIRE." Several screamed, as they threw grenades at the men that were coming at them with there shot guns. The explosion killed several, but the oncoming men seemed to never end.

"TAKE THEM DOWN." The enemy's men screamed, as they killed everyone that got in the way.

"TAKE THIS." A man with a red bandanna that was with the enemy screamed, as he drew daggers, and threw them at men in the base that were hiding.

"COWARDS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE." A man with the enemy that had long hair tied up screamed, as a large pentagram on the ground appeared, and he summoned a white bird from it into the air. The bird flapped its great wings, and soared into the air.

"GO AND SUMMON ME A SNOW STORM." The man screamed, as he held his two hands together, as he prayed, and chanted. The bird went into the clouds, and then the clouds darkened, then a large gust of wind blew, and then a large pile of snow began to fall.

"TAKE COVER." The man screamed. Everyone hid underground, as the ground shook. All became quiet, as the snow fell. As the enemy emerged the whole base was quiet, and no more gunfire could be heard.

"OH YEAH, WHO IS THE MAN." The man replied, as he danced.

"IDIOT." The man in the red bandanna replied, as he blew on his cigarette spoke. As the enemy entered the last base all the men were frozen like stone. Some were praying on there knees, but there prayers would never be heard. Several went into the base, and dragged the survivors out of the base. The boss who was wearing a tie and a suit with silver embroidery looked at the enemy.

"THIS IS THE BOSS OF THE NAVARRA FAMILY." The man with the red bandanna replied, as he went towards the man.

"FANCY CLOTHES I SEE." The bandanna man replied, as he smirked, and smacked the boss on the face. The boss fell a few feet away, and he coughed up blood. The Boss was shoved back into a right up position, and the red Bandanna man lifted his gun, and shot the bullet right through the Boss's head.

"Elimination complete." The man replied, as he blew on his cigarette.

"_THE NAVARRA FAMILY HAS FALLEN, AND THERE BOSS ELIMINATED"_

* * *

_**VONGOLA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S_ITALY

_BASES:_ TWELVE

"We are arriving at Italy." The pilot in the intercom spoke. Tsuna looked outside of the window, and could see large buildings.

"We will be landing at the base." The pilot replied, as the jet turned right, and then crossed a large lake into a wooded area. Tsuna saw something shiny appear.

"We are landing, so please fasten seat belts." The pilot spoke. A large opening appeared, as the trees moved to the side. The jet lowered altitude, and then the wheels touched the asphalt roadway. The jet gave a slight thump, as the rubber touched the asphalt. Tsuna held tightly, as he felt nervous.

"We have arrived at Italy." The pilot replied, as the jet stopped. The tunnel was dark, and the jet was moving down like an elevator. As the jet stood still, the door to the cockpit opened, and the pilots came out. Tsuna froze. Both pilots were around eighteen, and twenty.

"TENTH." Both replied, as they opened the door for Tsuna. Tsuna and his two family members followed outside. As Tsuna saw the lights, he closed his eyes, and rubbed them.

"WELCOME TO VONGOLA HEADQUARTER'S." Both the pilots spoke, as they allowed Tsuna ahead of them, and bowed as he came down the stairs.

"A base that is underground like the other base." Tsuna thought. Tsuna froze. Large groups of men in black suits were all lined up.

"Your guards." Both pilots replied, as they bowed. Both pilots left the location. Tsuna and his two family members walked through a red carpet. All the man bowed, and lifted there heads. Many wanted to have a look at Tsuna.

"This way, please." A voice spoke, as he opened the door to a limo. Tsuna felt reluctant to enter, but was shoved in by Gokudera, and Yamamoto. He felt two thumps on top of the limo, and the limo moved, leaving through an opening that appeared from no where. Tsuna shook slightly. He turned, and saw large black vehicles following beside, behind, and now in front of the limo. All the cars on the freeway that they entered got out of the way. Other cars stopped to have a look to see who was inside the limo.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS." Tsuna thought, as he rubbed his hair.

"_SAVE ME."_

* * *


	8. THE ROAD THAT LEADS TO BATTLE

**Vongola the Tenth**

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**Chapter 8-The Road that Leads to Battle**

Not far away from the Headquarters of the Vongola base in the darkness was the very person that Tsuna had defeated.

"Boss." Squalo replied, as he walked towards Xanxus who was sitting in a gold chair. He lifted his head, and turned towards Squalo.

"What is it?" Xanxus replied.

"The Tenth Boss will be arriving at the Vongola headquarters' soon." Squalo replied. Xanxus's family looked intent, and excited.

"You know that I have submitted to the new heir of Vongola." Xanxus replied, as his long hair swayed, as he stood up. Squalo and the rest of Xanxus family turned towards Xanxus. Xanxus remained quiet, but intent.

"He is the only one who can bring peace." Xanxus replied. Xanxus though was defeated for the heirloom of the Vongola, The Ninth with consideration had given Xanxus back his position as the Varia Boss, and the Varia had restarted. Xanxus found how it felt to have emotions, and he knew that he had mistreated all his men for so long.

"Let us go." Xanxus replied, as he and his family left the room heading towards Headquarters'. His entire family all had changed since the last time. They had grown to be patient, and calm. They all for the first time for so long were smiling.

"_Let us introduce ourselves to the Tenth."_

* * *

Tsuna was half dead, as the limo continued its long trip to headquarters'. The ground began to shake.

"Watch out." One of the black suited men that was sitting in the front relied, as the limo jumped up.

"There coming." The driver replied, as he looked into the mirror.

"This means trouble." The man beside his spoke.

"HOLD ON." The Driver replied. The car began to speed faster ahead. Explosions to gunfire hit into the air.

"AHHHHHHH." Tsuna screamed in terror, as his head bobbed.

"Save me." Tsuna screamed.

"First platoon, commence attack." The driver spoke into his cell phone. The limo swerved, as several cars in front came rolling down, and then was now behind the limo. Large groups of men in the black vehicles popped out of the car, and opened fire at the enemy that was heading towards them.

"MACHINE GUN." One of the men in the black car replied, as he picked up the large gun, and pushed it through the small opening on the ceiling of the car.

"OPEN FIRE." He screamed, as he fired at the group of gray cars that was heading for the limo. Tsuna held his ears down. Gokudera and Yamamoto kept quiet, and watched the fight.

The limo sped ahead, but several gray vehicles had escaped and were speeding closer.

"HOLD ON TIGHT, TENTH." All the men in the limo replied, as the driver twisted the steering wheel, so he attempted to loose them. The gray vehicles were still on there tail.

"This is it." The driver replied, as he turned the steering wheel quickly, and the limo's wheel slid sideways, and slid. The men in the limo got up, and got out there guns, and opened fire, as the car skidded. Gunfire made the limo swerve, and as the limo swerved the windows shattered. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto had to duck to avoid the glass that was in the air. Gunfire hit the air, as the limo stopped slowly.

"PROTECT THE TENTH." All the men screamed, as they attacked. Tsuna heard people being shot, and others screaming with agony.

"I can't take it anymore." Tsuna replied, as he shook as tears were falling from his eyes. His heart thumped loudly in his ears.

"STOP." Tsuna screamed, inside his consciousness. Flames erupted from his forehead, and his gloves began to glow. Yamamoto and Gokudera watched as Tsuna got up from the ground. Both nodded there heads at one another, and got up. Tsuna lifted both hands against one another, as the flames erupted into huge flames. The gunfire ceased, then commenced.

"Kill the Tenth." All the gray suited men screamed, as they came towards Tsuna. Yamamoto on Tsuna's left side, and Gokudera on the right side began walking towards the gunfire.

"THERE"S THE TENTH." Several enemy men screamed, as they came towards Tsuna, and fired. Tsuna with his flame blocked the bullets.

"KILL" all of them screamed, as they continued to walk towards them with there guns pointing towards them. Yamamoto slashed his sword through the bridge, making the bridge collapse. The limo and many of the cars on the bridge fell. Gokudera threw his dynamite into several of the cars. Several cars blew up, as the enemy tried to get back up the bridge, but most of the bridge was in the water. Yamamoto slashed his sword into the water. The water took the form of a large wave swallowing the enemy up. Gokudera threw his dynamites at the approaching enemy. Tsuna kicked, and used his zero point to freeze many of them up.

"Interesting." Lewis (CROSS) spoke, as he watched the young Tenth fight, alongside his family.

"He is indeed interesting isn't he?"Andre (RAZOR) replied, as he picked up a pipe from his pocket.

"Shall we." Lewis spoke, as he turned towards Andre. Andre smirked. Both jumped from the metal bars the supported the demolished bridge.

"ICE DAGGERS." Lewis screamed, as he threw them at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged, as he slid through the water. Tsuna went up in to the air towards Lewis that was coming down from the jump. Lewis did a quick flip to avoid Tsuna. Tsuna had to push off the metal bars. He went back towards Lewis. Lewis threw more daggers that took there form from the water. The water lifted into the air, and as Tsuna approached the water splashed at Tsuna. Tsuna covered himself, but Lewis came straight at him, as the water poured on top of Tsuna,. Tsuna jumped back to avoid a blow to his chest. He couldn't avoid the dagger that approached from behind, as it slightly stabbed Tsuna. Tsuna bit his teeth to hold back the pain.

"TSUNA." Yamamoto and Gokudera screamed, as they approached, but was stopped by a large kendo stick that came down at there feet. Both jumped back.

"I'll be your opponent." Andre replied, as he lifted his kendo stick, which looked like a spear, which dagger looking edges on both sides. Yamamoto lifted his sword, and Gokudera lifted his dynamite.

"That's the spirit." Andre replied, as he went towards them. Yamamoto slid to the side to avoid impact. Gokudera threw his dynamite, as Yamamoto tried to get Andre's attention.

"To slow." Andre replied, as he stuck his kendo stick at Yamamoto, which made impact. The sharp edge stabbed Yamamoto at the waist, and he faltered slightly, but Yamamoto smiled, and he slashed his sword, making Andre scream. Andre fell back with two missing fingers.

"You brat." Andre screamed, as he came at Yamamoto with fury.

"YAMAMOTO." Tsuna screamed, as he jumped to avoid more daggers.

"Pay attention." Lewis replied, as the water turned to ice, and Tsuna slipped.

"Now I have the advantage." Lewis replied, as he smiled.

"What can I do?" Tsuna thought, as the flame that he had on his head disappeared without a trace. Tsuna fell to his knees exhausted. Lewis drew more daggers, and threw them at Tsuna, and Tsuna remained helpless without his dying will flame. Tsuna closed his eyes, as the daggers approached him. The ground shook slightly, and the sound of the falling daggers made Tsuna open his eyes. A man was standing in front of him with a long cloak, and he had black hair that was swaying with the wind.

"XANXUS." Tsuna screamed, as he fell backwards. Xanxus that was standing in front of him, and he smiled.

"Long time no see." Xanxus replied, as he lifted his gun. Lewis standing before him remained silent, and his face expression had not changed once during the fight with Tsuna. Xanxus approached Lewis, as he aimed at Lewis. Lewis smiled.

"Xanxus, I see." Lewis replied, as he placed his arms into the water. The water sprouted into the air, and Xanxus fired, and the bullets whizzed through the water at Lewis. Lewis jumped into the air, and then did another flip to avoid contact with the bullets that had been fired towards him.

"Lewis." Andre screamed, but had to block a sword that was close to striking him. Both Yamamoto, and Gokudera took a good look at the man.

"SQUALO." Yamamoto replied, as the short white haired man turned towards him, and did his evil laugh. Andre had to hold Squalo back; as he shoved him back Squalo was smiling with excitement.

"RETREAT." All the gray suited men screamed, as they ran away. Andre, and Lewis looked at one another, and nodded there head's. Andre jumped and stood beside Lewis. Andre slashed his kendo stick into the water. The water covered them both, and they disappeared. The grey vehicles were all gone. The dead though were scattered everywhere. The water in the area had turned red from so much blood that had been spilled.

"XANXUS." Yamamoto, and Gokudera said, as they both drew there weapons, and stood in front of Tsuna.

"Hmph." Xanxus replied, as he smiled. Tsuna who was listening to Xanxus felt his head going dizzy. He collapsed at the spot.

"_TENTH."_

* * *

_**VONGOLA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S_ITALY

_BASES:_ TWELVE

Tsuna awoke to the weird sensation of someone sleeping beside him. He opened his eyes, and he froze. In the bed right beside him was a woman. Tsuna shattered.

"AHHHHHHHHHH", Tsuna screamed, as he shook, and he fell off the bed. The door opened, and several men saw Tsuna trembling in the corner.

"tenth." All of them replied.

"I was sleeping with a woman." Tsuna thought, as he rocked back and forth in the corner.

"KYOKO." Tsuna thought, as he scratched his hair.

SEVERAL MOMENTS LATER

"10th." Gokudera said as he had several stitched in several places n his face. Yamamoto was also in pretty bad shape, and had to stay in bed; Tsuna was also restricted from walking around. The sleeping woman apologized, and left the room later, but Tsuna never got over it.

* * *

Tsuna looked outside from the window in the hospital room. He was depressed in some way.

"I wasn't strong enough." Tsuna said, as his eyes pierced through the window. His friends could have died, and now they were apart of his family, which posed an even greater threat on there lives.

"What have I gotten them into, and myself into?" Tsuna asked himself, as he continued to fret. The door opened in his room. Tsuna turned, and froze, and fell backwards from his bed.

"Xanxus." Tsuna replied, as he flinched.

"I have now submitted myself to you, Tenth." Xanxus replied, as he bowed. Xanxus then, took several steps closer, and took out a letter for Tsuna. Tsuna stopped fretting, and slowly got up, and took the letter.

"It's a declaration of war." Xanxus replied.

"War?" Tsuna repeated. Xanxus nodded his head.

"It means that they are declaring a war against us." Xanxus replied. Tsuna flinched, as he could imagine dead bodies everywhere, and shook his head in disbelief.

"This is your choice to make. Will we go to war or will we negotiate?" Xanxus asked, as he looked at Tsuna.

"_THE GENEVOSE, AND THERE ALLIES ARE COMING." _

"_War or Talk."_


	9. THE CLASH BETWEEN TWO ENEMY FAMILIES

**

* * *

**

Vongola the Tenth 

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY… My story has slightly strayed from what I had originally had planned the story to go as, but it should be fine. The last chapter was supposed to be chapter 9, and this title has been changed, and ect.

**Chapter 9- The Clash Between Two Enemy families, LIGGIO vs. VONGOLA, VITO GENOVESE vs. VONGOLA**

"XANXUS." Yamamoto, and Gokudera spoke with there mouths wide open. Xanxus turned towards them both, and closed his eyes, and slightly bowed, and then left the room.

"10th are you alright?" Gokudera asked, as he walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna smiled, and nodded his head.

"That's good to hear." Yamamoto replied, as he touched his waist where the sharp blade had stabbed him. Tsuna looked away, as Gokudera, and Yamamoto talked amongst them selves. Tsuna watched Xanxus walk away.

"_Xanxus."_

* * *

"What did you say Boss?" Squalo asked, as he turned towards Xanxus in the limousine.

"That's for you to find out." Xanxus replied, as he looked outside of the window in the limo. Xanxus's family remained quiet. Something suddenly bucked the back of the limo, and Xanxus, and his family became alert.

"What is it?" Xanxus asked.

"Sir, we seem to have someone following behind us, and are on the attack." The driver replied. Xanxus got up from his relaxing position, and lifted his gun. His family smiled.

"Let's take these eye sores down." Xanxus replied, as he opened the window on the ceiling. He got up onto the top of the limo, and pointed his gun at the vehicle which was a black Mercedes that was coming at them. Xanxus shoot the front tires, and the car twirled around, and swerved onto oncoming traffic. It screeched smashing into three cars, and then the car stopped. Xanxus smiled, but then he saw something approaching from in front of them.

"Everyone jump." Xanxus said, as his family opened there separate doors, and the driver jumped out of the side window, and the limo blew up.

"That was close." Xanxus thought, as he saw where the bullets had blown up the limo. Several men stood on top of the metal bars.

"Like before." Squalo replied, as he smirked.

"Hold on." Xanxus replied, as he looked up at the men standing above. All the seven men standing on the bar together looked down at Xanxus, and his family.

"Well, it looks like we have company boys." Luciano replied, as he laughed. Xanxus, and Luciano's eyes met, and they both had the taste of bloodlust.

"Xanxus." Luciano spoke, as he and his family jumped down from the bar. Xanxus took a step back, as they landed.

"Luciano." Xanxus whispered, as he looked at Luciano.

"It's been a while old friend." Luciano replied, as he came closer.

"Yes, it's been a while." Xanxus replied.

"Well, you seem to have been faring well." Luciano replied, as he came a hand length away.

"Yes, I've been faring well." Xanxus replied, as he looked at Luciano.

"Whoa, you're looking at me as though I did something bad." Luciano replied, as he shrugged. Xanxus lifted his gun at Luciano.

"What's this?" Luciano asked, as his eyes turned dark.

"This is for you attempting to murder the Tenth." Xanxus spoke.

"The Tenth, my, what have you been doing this whole time?" Luciano said, as he gazed into Xanxus.

"You weren't always like this." Luciano replied, as he drew his sword, as Xanxus fired his gun.

"What made you change your mind into protecting the foolish heir of the Vongola?" Luciano asked, as he laughed.

"What made you join the Vito Genovese family?" Xanxus replied, as he fired his gun, and jumped into the air.

"That's for you to find out. Cosa is very intimidated that you lost, so he's off to get revenge." Luciano replied, as he smiled.

"What?" Xanxus spoke, as he jumped on to the bar.

"That's right, that paper wasn't written by us Liggio Family, but the Vito Genovese family themselves." Luciano replied, as he began to laugh.

"No." Xanxus replied, as he jumped off, and fired. Squalo and the others under the signal of Xanxus went into the fight.

"Of course, the foolish Tenth will rather negotiate then fight, so it was all intended as a trap. You should be happy Xanxus, or should I say Master Xanxus, since now you can take the rightful place as the Tenth if the Foolish Tenth is killed in an act of duty." Luciano replied. Xanxus smelled trouble. He fired his gun into the bridge making him take to the air, and then went straight down, and fired his gun in a rotation, shooting Luciano in his defensive pose, but one of the bullets slammed into Luciano, so he had to push more energy into the sword.

"Is that all you've got." Squalo replied, as he sliced his sword at Lewis. Lewis brought forth more ice daggers, and they got bigger, as Squalo approached. As Squalo came into range the icicles took fight towards him. Squalo with excitement slashed trough them, and then jumped and shoved Lewis off the Bridge. They both fell into the river below.

"My Squalo is getting all the fun." Belphegor replied, as he threw his daggers at Andre who was approaching closer, as he lifted his kendo stick to block all the daggers. The daggers turned under Belphegors control, and it struck Andre. Andre took several steps back, as the daggers passed through his defensive pose.

"What's going on?" Andre thought, as he attempted to block once again from the oncoming daggers heading towards him. The daggers again sliced through him, making him kneel onto one of his legs.

"ANDRE." Marie replied, as she ran towards him, but was blocked by Levi A Than, as electricity went through the ground.

"Nothing personal." Levi A Than replied, as he used his electrical rod, as it went towards Marie, but she jumped to avoid the voltage, but by touching the bridge she was electrified. She fell to the ground, but managed to land on her legs.

"You Freak." Marie screamed, as she came towards Levi A Than with a brush, and she began to draw. The ink took shape, and then it came at Levi A Than. Levi A Than took the blow, as the monster struck him.

"My, you're a feisty one." Levi A Than replied, as he held the monsters jaws open. Levi A Than shoved the monster off the bridge and as the monster fell into the river it turned back to ink.

"no." Marie thought, as she began to draw more pictures. The pictures came at Levi A Than, but he was ready, and he used his electricity to destroy the creatures back into ink. Levi A Than smirked, and blew off the smoke that was coming from his electric rods.

"That's what I call action." Levi A Than replied. Marie was on the ground shocked, as she felt hopeless. Levi A Than approached her, and grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her.

"Let me go." Marie screamed, as she struggled, as the pain from her hair being pulled from her scalp made her scream in pain. As she was being dragged she heard the scream that sounded like Lewis.

"Lewis." Marie thought. A large wave went through the air, as Marie watched it splashed down. Squalo jumped, and came in front of Levi A Than with a body. That person was Lewis, and he was unconscious. Marie was thrown next to Lewis.

"Five more to go." Both of them replied. Both turned towards were the fighting still commenced. Rfile fire took to the air, as Ranger fired his gun at Lussuria who jumped, and used his boxing skills to knock Ranger to the ground.

"You B." Ranger screamed, as he spit two teeth from his mouth, as blood came out from his mouth.

"You broke my two back teeth." Ranger replied, as he went towards Lussuria with his gun once again, but Lussuria approached quickly, and disappeared from Ranger's view, and he was punched in the stomach. Ranger felt the punch, and faltered, as blood splattered out from his mouth.

"I can't loose." Ranger thought, as his eyes blurred. William and Cario stood away from the fighting watched the faltering family that he had remained with. They both tried to leave the location, but were stopped when a crashing ball of electricity came at them. They both jumped there separate paths.

"What?" the both whispered under there breathe. On top of the bridge were a bunch of men. They were from the Varia.

"What are you doing, eliminate them." Squalo replied, as he smiled.

"Yes, sir." The group replied, as they came at Cario, and William. Cario, and William got ready. But both weren't able to hold them off, as they both surrendered, sine they had been overwhelmed. Luciano sighed.

"I'll leave my family with you." Luciano replied. Xanxus went towards Luciano.

"Please save us." Marie replied, as she wept, and reached for Luciano. Luciano starred with disgust, at his pathetic family.

"I have no use for a pathetic family that can't even complete a mission." Luciano replied. Marie watched her boss shove Xanxus that came closer to him. Luciano whistled, as the sound of echoing came towards them. Luciano jumped onto the top of the bridge, and jumped. A helicopter caught him, and inside Marie saw people that she had never seen before. Luciano smiled. Both Luciano and the helicopter disappeared into the mist, but with the image of another family.

"_WHY?"_

* * *

Xanxus looked at the defeated family members of the Liggio family. They were all chained, and were going to go into trial.

"Sir?" one of the Varia men asked. Xanxus looked towards one of his men.

"What is it?" Xanxus replied, as he walked towards him.

"This man has no markings on him that he's a part of the Liggio family. Xanxus saw that he didn't have a tattoo.

"It wouldn't matter if he has a tattoo or not he will be punished by death in the Vongola." Xanxus replied, as he left the location with his family.

"_TENTH."_

* * *

"There it is." Gokudera replied, as he pointed towards a large house.

"I can't wait to meet my family." Gokudera replied, as he smiled. Tsuna and Yamamoto remained quiet. The limo stopped at the top of the peak. Several men opened the door. Gokudera was the first out of the car in excitement.

"Home." Gokudera replied. Tsuna and Yamamoto got out of the limo. Tsuna sighed.

"10th come on." Gokudera replied, as he ran up the steps of his house. Tsuna and Yamamoto were speechless as the house got bigger, as they approached it.

"It just keeps getting bigger, and bigger." Tsuna thought, as his eyes got dizzy. The large door opened, as they went inside the large mansion. A huge row of butlers were standing on both sides, and they bowed as Tsuna entered. Tsuna flinched, and froze.

"WELCOME TENTH OF THE VONGOLA." A voice echoed. Tsuna lifted his head,. And saw an older man with very long white hair, and standing beside him was a young little girl. She had white hair, and had two little ponytails sticking out.

"It's stupid Brother, Gokudera." The little girl replied, as she looked down at Gokudera. Gokudera went angry, as he gritted his teeth.

"I HAVE HEARD OF THE ATTACK AND YOUR HOSPITILIZATION, TENTH." The man replied, as he came down the steps, and he bowed.

"Father, stop being so formal." Gokudera replied, as he looked bored.

"MY SON, OF COURSE THE USUSAL NO GOOD, AS HE IS." The man replied, as he grabbed Gokudera by the head, and gave him several smudges on his hair.

"STOP IT, FATHER." Gokudera replied.

"COME ON SON, YOU WERE ALWAYS GETTING INTO TROUBLE, I REMEMBER ON THE DAY OF YOUR AUNTS WEDDING WHEN YOU THREW DYNAMITE EVERY WHERE, YOUR AUNT WENT FLYING WITH HER DRESS TORN. SHE CRIED THAT WHOLE AFTERNOON. SHE NEVER GOT OVER IT." The man spoke, as he laughed.

"FATHER, YOU'RE EMBARRASING ME." Gokudera replied, as he gritted his teeth. Tsuna tried to smile.

"TENTH, YOU WILL REMAIN HERE FOR TODAY, THEN YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO HEADQUARTER'S TOMORROW." The man replied, as he bowed. Tsuna nodded his head, and said nothing, since he has never had anyone bow at him before.

"Alright." Gokudera spoke, as he led the way through the mansion.

"This will be your room Tenth." Gokudera replied, as he opened a golden door. They entered the room it was lavished with gold, and the carpet was colored gold. The bed was so big that Tsuna thought it could fit at least ten people.

"The best room." Gokudera replied, as he led Yamamoto out of the room. Yamamoto waved goodbye at Tsuna, then left the room. Tsuna lifted his head, as he relaxed on one of the gold chairs.

"Yes. Tsuna replied, as he flinched. Gokudera's father entered the room.

"Tenth, I have come to inform you that you must make your decision by today." Gokudera's father replied, as he bowed.

"This will be very hard on you, Tenth." The man replied, as he took out a parchment of paper from inside his suit. He handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna took it.

"It's for you, and your family to see." The man replied, as he left the room. Tsuna sat in the room with pressure. He looked out down at the parchment of paper that remained closed.

"_What Should I do?"_

**

* * *

**

**CHARACTER'S: **

**LIGGIO MAFIA-** Have seven family members. They are one of the many alliances of the Vito Genovese family. They are feared for there cunning military action, and the harsh military training. They prefer to attack there enemies on Bridges to assure that the enemy has either drowned or dead. They are defeated by Xanxus, and his family. It's in this chapter, as you've read.

**Luciano **_Alias name_**: (BLACK EYE)-** he is the leader of this mafia, and is very energetic. He gets bored, and entertains himself by toying with human lives. He is known for killing several famed martial art teachers around the world. He doesn't seem to mind flinging with anyone's life. His weapon is the Dao, Chinese sword. Luciano deserts this family, and creates another family, which you will read about later, and you will also see the new family names.

**STATUS:** WANTED

**Ranger** _Alias name_ **(DRAGON)** - His weapon is the rifle, and it holds many elements of poison, and lead that will kill anyone instantly when hit. Scratches can even guarantee an infection. His appearance consists of white hair, and gray eyes. He is said to be quite charming, and very deadly, a very unusual mixture. He is often seen wearing a blue silk kimono.

**STATUS:** CAUGHT

PUNISHMENT: DEATH

**Lewis** _Alias name _**(CROSS)-**One of the more unusual people in the family. He was reluctant to join the family, and was forced into it. He is originally from Scotland, and under very wrong circumstance became one of the Liggio family members. His ability is to form ice, just like Tsuna when he is in zero mode. He can throw the ice like daggers. He is feared, but was defeated by Squalo.

**STATUS:** CAUGHT

PUNISHMENT: SPARED –He joins the Varia later on in my story.

**Cario** _Alias name_ **(WINDSOR)-**He is the third person to join the family. His ability lies in several large wires that are wrapped around him that can absorb, and release electricity. He is very stubborn when things don't go the way he wants them too. He is known to have killed the women that he had been planning to get married with.

**STATUS:** CAUGHT

PUNISHMENT: DEATH

**Andre **_Alias name_ (**RAZOR**) - he is known to carry a large metal kendo stick, and is known for his attributes in the CIA. He is the second to join the Liggio family. He was sent on a mission to find about the whereabouts of the Vito family, and what they had been scheming. He turns his back against the CIA, and is wanted. He joins the mafia under his own reasons to do so.

**STATUS:** CAUGHT

PUNISHMENT: DEATH

**Marie** _Alias name_ **(DEATHKISS)-**Famed for killing, and luring people the way she wants them too. Her eyes are able to bring forth things to life by drawing them. Her powers lie with dormant creatures, and artistic touches. Her ability allows her not to touch her opponent, and her artistic creatures that she creates to take care of her business.

**STATUS:**CAUGHT

PUNISHMENT: DEATH

**William **_Alias name_ **(BASHER)**-His ability doesn't lie with his fists, but his legs. His attitude is very selfish, and his eyes are only pointed towards the gold that the family will win, after dominating all the mafia families in the world. He has no honor, and is often known to cheat and get drunk. He is very disliked by Windsor, and Dragon.

**STATUS:** CAUGHT

PUNISHMENT: DEATH

* * *


	10. THE GATHERING

**Vongola the Tenth**

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**Chapter 10- The Gathering, The Vito Genovese's Allies Come Forth**

In the darkest regions of the underworld Mafia, people are rushing to there boss's, and many are heading out towards the country were the battle will begin.

"JAPAN IS WHERE THE FUN IS BOUND TO BE." A voice echoed, as laughter rose through the alley ways of every country.

"_LET US BEGIN OUR LITTLE FUN."_

_**KITTO MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S:_ JAPAN

_BASES:_ TEN

"All the families have gathered." Arashi replied, as she banged her head onto the table.

"Get everyone ready." Arashi replied, as she left the room. All of her family bowed, and left the room.

"The world will go into havoc if all the mafia families fight at the same time." Arashi thought about this, and shook her head in confusion.

"I can't let this happen." Arashi thought, as she placed her hands over her face.

"All we can do Boss is hope for the best." Her subordinate said, as he stood behind her. Arashi lifted her head, and turned towards him, and smiled a slight smile.

"I hope that the Vongola are as much as prepared as we are for this battle." Arashi said.

"I assure you that they are prepared, and ready to fight. The Vongola control much of the mafia world today. I see no reason for them to get all worked up over this issue of the Vito family." Her subordinate replied, as he turned towards her.

"No, that is not the case. Even if the Vongola are one of the most powerful families, they have to be ready." Arashi replied. Her subordinate listened, and understood.

"I will take my leave." The Subordinate said, as he bowed, and left Arashi to herself. She smiled slightly, and then looked up.

"I know there is yet still hope, even though I might be foolish. The person I think that will be able to stop this war is the very person who I was to marry. VONGOLA THE TENTH. I know for sure you can stop this Mafia War from occurring, but are you up for the challenge?" Arashi thought, as she brushed through her hair with her fingers.

* * *

_**PICO MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S_: BOLIVIA

_BASES:_ THREE

"My, what a mess." The boss said, as he swung back and forth in his chair. A bunch of girls stood to the side, and his family stood beside him.

"Boss, it seems that we have just received something." One of his family replied, as he lifted a piece of parchment, as he walked towards his boss. The boss turned his chair towards his family member, and grabbed the parchment. He opened it, and then read through it, and smiled. His family smiled, and understood.

"It seems that we the allies of the Vito Genovese family will gather." The boss said, as he got up, and swayed his long hair with utter charm, and charisma. All the girls squealed, as they ran towards him.

"Now, Now, My little kittens." The boss said, as he stopped the girls. All listened with hearts in there eyes.

"My hair will get messed up." The boss replied, as he waved goodbye to the girls.

"NOOOOOO." All the girls screamed, as he disappeared through the door. His family followed.

"Boss, how do you do it?" one of his family members asked, as he sighed.

"It's the charm, my dear comrade in arms." The boss said.

"Dear, and charm." Another of his family member stuck his tongue out with disgust behind his bosses back. The boss turned quickly, and grabbed his tongue.

"I'd watch where you stick that out too." The boss replied; as his eyes were pitch black with bloodlust. All the rest of his family members remained quiet, and very still. His family member nodded his head, as his boss released his tongue, and then turned around. The boss disappeared around the corner, and the rest of his family shuddered with fear before following behind there boss.

"_He really needs some serious motivation."

* * *

_

_**VONGOLA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S_ITALY

_BASES:_ TWELVE

SECRET LOCATION: UNKNOWN ITALY

"Tenth." Gokudera spoke, as he slammed into the door, breaking through it. Tsuna's mouth was open wide, as he shuddered.

"Gok..Gokudera." Tsuna said, as he looked at Gokudera.

"GOOD MORNING, TENTH." Gokudera said, as he opened his arms into the air, and then smiled.

"He's lively in the morning." Tsuna thought, as he flinched. Yamamoto came into the room long after Gokudera yawning still with tired eyes.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said, as he sat beside Tsuna on his bed.

"Tenth." Another voice followed. Gokudera, and Yamamoto, and they turned to see Gokudera's father.

"Father." Gokudera flinched.

"Well, my son." Gokudera's father said, as he grabbed his son, and held his down.

"STOP IT, FATHER." Gokudera yelped, as he tried to free himself.

"HOW ABOUT I TELL YOU A STORY OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED THESE PAST FEW MONTHS WHILE YOU WERE AWAY IN JAPAN." Gokudera's father replied, as he smiled.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER CRAPPY STORY." Gokudera said, as he tried to push his father off him.

"COME ON SON." Gokudera's father moped.

"NO." Gokudera screamed, as he continued to struggle.

"YOUR SO HEARTLESS, SON." Gokudera's father replied.

"WHO'S THE ONE WHO BLEW UP THE WHOLE EBMBASSY IN SPAIN?" Gokudera said, as he continued to struggle.

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT I DO FOR FUN, MY SON. WANT TO JOIN ME?" Gokudera's father asked, as he nudged his son.

"Blew up an Embassy." Tsuna flinched, as he felt his body weakening.

"IS that what the mafia does for fun?" Tsuna asked himself, as his mouth got wider.

"NO, SO GET OFF ME." Gokudera said, as his body fell limp. Tsuna was shocked. Gokudera's father shrugged, as he got up. Gokudera was lying motionless.

"WELL, Son, I HAVE BUSINESS THAT I MUST TAKE CARE OF." Gokudera's father said, as he patted the motionless Gokudera, and then turned towards Tsuna, then Yamamoto. Tsuna felt his body drain of his blood, as he froze up, and Yamamoto laughed beside him.

"_I HATE THE MAFIA."

* * *

_

**LATER THAT DAY……**

"What is your reply?" Gokudera's father asked, as he looked at Tsuna.

"I will neg…neg…negotiate." Tsuna replied, as he felt his body felt heavy, as he spoke these words. Gokudera's father bowed.

"I will handle the preparations." Gokudera's father said, as he looked at the scared Tsuna.

"I wonder if I'm making the best choice." Tsuna thought.

"Don't take it so hard, Tenth. This is the first time you will take responsibility for the Vongola, and indeed the first task will always be hard, but I'm sure that you will be fine." Gokudera's father spoke, as he patted Tsuna on his shoulder. Tsuna nodded his head.

"_I can do this."

* * *

_

**VITO GENOVESE BASE**

"NEGOTIATE." Cosa laughed, as he banged his fist into the table. His family laughed beside him.

"What a fool." Bernard bickered.

"Such a fool not to see that this is a trap." Steph said, as he took a sip of wine.

"That's the kind of person the Tenth heir of the Vongola is like." Cosa said, as he continued to laugh.

"This will make killing his so much easier, along with his little friends." Mich said, as he smirked.

"Yes, yes." Bernard nickered, leaning against the wall.

"All of our allies are in Japan. The last of them have come today." Leo whispered, as he yawned. Cosa only smiled with content.

"VICTORY IS ASSURED."

* * *

Several locations around Japan were packed with large groups of men. With there eyes content, and there weapons loaded.

"The Vito are waiting for us, we must move quickly." One of the men replied, as he, and his comrades walked out of the airport.

"_ALL THE ALLIES OF THE VITO GENOVESE HAVE GATHERED"

* * *

_

_INFO :_

**Vito Genovese-** led by the most feared strategically thinker in the world, Cosa known as the Black Rose.

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.

**Lucano** alias name** :( VICTORY)-**The first to join the group beside Cosa, and makes his appearance first. His ability is to manipulate chains as he like. His record for being wanted by the CIA is an all time high for killing ten ambassadors.

**Bernard** alias name:** (RED ICE) -** Yet to be introduced in combat. His records are known for smuggling drugs into several countries. He joined Cosa out of excitement. He loves taking people down to an all time low. He hate's being contradicted.

**Salvo** alias name**: (KILL ME)-**His hair is violet, and he manipulates illusions. The first was the wolf monster that took Gokudera down. He is a honest guy, and loves to be around people, and has connections all over the world. He was said to be the next Dinero boss, but lost his place, after an incident that had been blamed on him. A crime he never committed, and so having no where to go he turned to the dark side, and became a follower of Cosa, the very man who had brought down several large scale Mafia families.

**Leo **alias name: **(LUSTER) - **His true life was the life of a famous Spaniard boxer, but lost his reputation, after killing his wife, and kids. He loves being the man in charge at times. He is known for his tough hided skin, which can never rip. His reputation is well known in the Mafia.

**Mich** alias name: alias name: **(TWIN BLADES) -** His eyes are as sharp, as the eagles. He carries two swords on his back. He had lived his day's being trained in the ancient life of a samurai's. He is known to be quiet, and stubborn at times.

**Steph **alias name** (ORANGE HEAD) - **his head is to big for his body. He is very clumsy at times. Small for his age, and still in middle school, this kid is no ordinary kid to be a part of this family. He is dark at times, and his rage is blurted through his metal bat.


	11. NEGOTIATIONS

**Vongola the Tenth**

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**Chapter 11- NEGOTIATIONS**

"Are you ready, tenth?" Gokudera asked, as he came into the room. Tsuna jumped up a little, and then calmed down. He was nervous to meet the Vito Genovese family for the first time, and wondered what type of people they were.

"I really hate these suits." Gokudera said, as he pulled on his ties that was tight around his throat.

"SON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gokudera's father bellowed, as he came into the room. He grabbed Gokudera by the tie, and dragged him.

"ST..STo..STOP, FATHER." Gokudera spoke, as he choked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SON?" Gokudera's father asked, as he continued to drag his son.

"I SAID TO STO….." Gokudera gave no reply.

"CAN'T HEAR YOU SON, YOU KNOW I THINK I'M GOING DEAF." Gokudera's father replied, as he let go of Gokudera's tie, and then smiled.

"Well, then I'll leave you two together." Gokudera's father said, as he left the room. Tsuna had taken several steps away, and was flinching.

"Go..Go..Gokudera, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, as he could see Gokudera motionless. A hand went up into the air.

"I…'m…fine ten..th." Gokudera said, as his hand fell back to the ground motionless.

"It must hurt." Tsuna thought.

"HA HA HA." Yamamoto said, as he entered the room. He was laughing at Gokudera.

"THIS LOOKS FUN." Yamamoto said, as he laughed. Tsuna sighed, as he looked at Yamamoto, and his mouth opened wide.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Tsuna asked, as he pointed at Yamamoto. He was wearing a blue kimono, and wore two swords on his waist, and he was wearing a wig.

"OH THIS, Gokudera's father said that it's a good disguise just in case." Yamamoto said, as he smiled.

"Disguise, wait, how does that fit in with what we are all wearing?" Tsuna thought, as he shook his head. (Imagining- Tsuna- Suit, Gokudera- Suit, Hibari- Suit, Ryohei-Suit, then Yamamoto-kimono) Tsuna shook his head.

"DEFINITELY DOES NOT FIT IN." Tsuna thought, as he messed up his hair with confusion.

"I recommend you not to do that, my father; he's going to come back." Gokudera spoke, as he held Tsuna's leg, and cried.

"He really hates his father." Tsuna thought.

**

* * *

**

VITO GENOVESE BASE 

"I can't stand this." Salvo bellowed, as he pulled his tie back, and forth.

"We all hate ties, so deal with it." Lucano replied, as he passed by Salvo. Salvo grabbed his hair, and Lucano stopped in his track, and his head went red.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU GRABBED MY HAIR" Lucano screamed, as he pulled Salvo's hair.

"HOW DARE YOU GRAB MY HAIR?" Salvo bellowed, as he kicked Andrew to the ground, and then Andrew pulled Angel's hair.

"OWW." Both of them screamed.

"You know they never seem to get along." Bernard spoke, as he tied the tie around his neck.

"Yeah, I think that is obvious." Leo said, as he sighed.

"No, I think it's a love scene, or a love affair." Steph replied, as he smiled a wide smile, and then slobbered away in his imagination.

(SILENCE)

"WE HEARD THAT." Both of them screamed, as they tackled one another.

"THAT HURTS." Salvo screamed, as he chased Lucano who was sticking his tongue out at Angel.

"We are set to go." Gokudera's father spoke. Tsuna nodded his head, and walked down the stairs, and then stopped.

"HIBARI." Tsuna thought, as he saw him leaning against the wall minding his own business. Yamamoto smiled to see him. Gokudera felt his knuckles twitch.

"I never had a chance to punch him." Gokudera thought, as his hair covered his eyes. The door opened, and Chrome and Ryohei entered. Gokudera had to cool off. Tsuna smiled.

"Everyone is here."

**

* * *

**

ABANDONED BASE 

"I never imagined that we would negotiate here." Gokudera's father spoke, as his eyes turned dark. Tsuna turned to look at the building, and didn't understand what Gokudera's father meant, but the building was very creepy, and Tsuna could feel a chill creeping up his spine. Gokudera gritted his teeth with anger, as he clenched his fist.

"What's going on?" Tsuna thought, as he could see both Gokudera, and his father turn very cold.

"Well, let's get a move on." Gokudera's father replied, as he opened the limousine's door. Tsuna exited with the rest of his family.

"Gokudera, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked, as he twitched.

"This abandoned building once was a prized base of the Vongola, but it fell a long time ago. The Vongola rose back into power, but this base was where millions of our men, and innocent lives were taken." Gokudera whispered, as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Millions died here." Tsuna thought, as he turned his head, and looked at the broken down building.

"It was the most elaborate base back in the day. OF course Gokudera was the first to get lost in it, and cried for the whole two day's from hunger, and exhaustion." Gokudera's father spoke, as he giggled. Gokudera punched his father, as he fell to the ground.

"Well, then have fun." Gokudera's father replied, as he entered the limousine. Tsuna looked at his family, and took a large breathe of air.

"_Let's go."_

* * *

"There here." Lucano giggled, as he licked his chains with his toungue. 

"This is going to be fun."Mich spoke, as his eyes pierced through the screen where Tsuna, and his family were.

"Let us eliminate them all." Cosa spoke

"_They will all perish here."_

* * *

"It seems its our move." Xanxus spoke, as his cape fluttered in the breeze. Squalo touched the hilt of his sword, and smirked. 

"_Our mission will always be to protect the Tenth."_

_

* * *

INFO :_

**Vito Genovese-** led by the most feared strategically thinker in the world, Cosa known as the Black Rose.

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.

**Lucano** alias name** :( VICTORY)-**The first to join the group beside Cosa, and makes his appearance first. His ability is to manipulate chains as he like. His record for being wanted by the CIA is an all time high for killing ten ambassadors.

**Bernard** alias name:** (RED ICE) -** Yet to be introduced in combat. His records are known for smuggling drugs into several countries. He joined Cosa out of excitement. He loves taking people down to an all time low. He hate's being contradicted.

**Salvo** alias name**: (KILL ME)-**His hair is violet, and he manipulates illusions. The first was the wolf monster that took Gokudera down. He is a honest guy, and loves to be around people, and has connections all over the world. He was said to be the next Dinero boss, but lost his place, after an incident that had been blamed on him. A crime he never committed, and so having no where to go he turned to the dark side, and became a follower of Cosa, the very man who had brought down several large scale Mafia families.

**Leo **alias name: **(LUSTER) - **His true life was the life of a famous Spaniard boxer, but lost his reputation, after killing his wife, and kids. He loves being the man in charge at times. He is known for his tough hided skin, which can never rip. His reputation is well known in the Mafia.

**Mich** alias name: alias name: **(TWIN BLADES) -** His eyes are as sharp, as the eagles. He carries two swords on his back. He had lived his day's being trained in the ancient life of a samurai's. He is known to be quiet, and stubborn at times.

**Steph **alias name** (ORANGE HEAD) - **his head is to big for his body. He is very clumsy at times. Small for his age, and still in middle school, this kid is no ordinary kid to be a part of this family. He is dark at times, and his rage is blurted through his metal bat.


	12. NEGOTIATIONS DISSOLVED

**Vongola the Tenth**

Sorry for the late update...

**Chapter 12- NEGOTIATIONS DISSOLVED**

Previously on Chapter 11- Negotiations- Tsuna had made his decisions to go negotiate with the Liggio, but with false conclusions the Liggio had used this opportunity for the Vito Genovese to permanently eliminate the Vongola family, and the new heir, the Tenth. The negotiations might just not work out as they had been planned or will they?

**ABANDONED BASE**

"I can't." Tsuna repeatedly thought, as he shivered. His whole face turned white, as he took several steps back. He was stopped by Gokudera who grabbed his arm, and dragged him foreword. Yamamoto and the rest of the family followed from behind. Hibari cross armed was reluctant to follow, but felt like he was going to enjoy beating something to death, so he shrugged, and followed from behind.

"I know I can't." Tsuna thought, as he lowered his head slightly, as he felt the cold mist against his body.

"What is this feeling?" Hibari whispered from behind, as he smirked. Tsuna flinched, and sighed.

"Can't he be feeling scared a little?" Tsuna asked himself, as he tried to show a half smile.

* * *

"Tenth, we now leave you with the belief that you will bring great prosperity for the Vongola." Gokudera's father whispered in the limousine, as he looked at the family disappear through the door, and disappear into the mist. Gokudera's father smiled, as he and the limousine remained behind not knowing what was to happen within those walls.

* * *

"He has entered." Squalo spoke, as he turned towards Xanxus who was standing behind him.

"I see." Xanxus replied, as he looked down at the building.

"Is it our turn, Boss." Belphegor said, as he twirled his knife in his palm. Xanxus smiled.

"Yes, it seems that we will have to get involved once more." Xanxus spoke, as he looked at the perimeter of the building.

"It's heavily guarded." Marmon spoke. Xanxus nodded his head in agreement.

"If that's true it will make things much more exciting." Squalo said, as he smirked, as he touched the hilt of his sword. Xanxus turned his head towards Squalo, and Squalo took his hand off his sword hilt, and turned his head away.

"We can't get involved, until for sure we know that the Tenth is in trouble, but judging by the way security is I think the Tenth won't be able to escape." Xanxus said, as he placed his foot onto a brick rock. The group nodded there heads.

"You know the plan, follow it." Xanxus spoke, as he left his group behind.

"Why can't we just barge in, and kill everyone?" Levi as Than asked, as he puffed onto a cigar.

"Who knows, but we are still a part of the Vongola." Marmon replied, as he floated back, and forth.

"That's true." Lissuria spoke, as he massaged his foot.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Levi a Than asked, curiously.

"Who knows." Belphegor replied, as he placed his knife back in to his pocket.

* * *

"WELCOME." Several men spoke, as they bowed at Tsuna, and his family.

"Something doesn't feel right." Hibari thought, as he looked at the men who were bowing there heads.

"PLEASE, THIS WAY." One of the men wearing a black robe replied, as he led the way towards a large door that seemed locked. Tsuna could feel a chill, as he came in front of the door.

"What is this feeling?" Yamamoto thought, as the door opened at that exact moment.

"Please enter." All the men bowed, as they turned, and left. Tsuna took his first step through the door, and the rest of his family followed cautiously.

"WELCOME." A voice thundered, as Tsuna and his family looked up. On the staircase a group of men came towards them. In the lead was none other then Cosa. (Of course Tsuna didn't know who they were!)

"It's an honor." Bernard spoke, as he bowed. Tsuna nodded his head slightly not knowing what to do.

"As pathetic as said." Salvo thought, as he observed Tsuna from the side with a smirk.

"Well, the negotiation papers aren't just going to write themselves." Cosa replied, as he smiled a wide smile. He led Tsuna and his family into a wider room.

"The Tenth, and myself will forge the Negotiation papers, so the Tenth's family must remain here with my family." Cosa spoke, as he led Tsuna away. Gokudera twitched.

"Wait, the rules were that the Tenth wasn't supposed to leave our sight." Gokudera said, as he lifted several sticks of dynamite.

"Well, it can't be helped that we need a private room to talk about both our sides affairs." Cosa spoke, as he looked into Gokudera's eyes. Gokudera lowered his dynamite slightly, but not all the way. He still was unsure of what to do.

"_Please let us proceed."

* * *

_

"So, tell me kids what flavor cake you like?" Lucano asked, as he smirked.

"What flavor cake?" the whole group repeated under there breathes as if this person was half crazy.

"I like Chocolate." Chrome replied first, as she smiled.

"Chocolate, my favorite, as well, but my favorite is cherry or Strawberry, since the color is red, and that represents blood." Lucano giggled. The group froze.

"Stop boring me with your stupid jokes." Hibari said, as he looked at Lucano with his dark eyes. Lucano sighed, and smirked.

"Why don't you kids go play tag or something'?" Lucano asked, as he lifted a cup, and sipped on it.

"What?" Gokudera screamed, as he got up abruptly.

"Oh, I'm scarred." Lucano spoke, as he placed his hands into his pockets. The group went into alert. Lucano felt someone grab him by his arm, and he turned to see Salvo standing beside him with his angry eyes. Lucano took his hands out of his pocket, and sighed.

"I got you." Lucano said, as he gave Salvo eye contact, as saying to keep them calm.

* * *

"Tenth, it's good to see you." Cosa spoke, as he took out a piece of parchment, and placed it onto the table. Tsuna took a deep breathe.

"Well, shall we start?" Cosa said, as he smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded his head.

"Tenth, please sign here." Cosa replied as he placed his finger on the line below. Tsuna went down to sign the paper. Cosa smirked, as the table smashed, and Cosa kicked Tsuna onto the wall.

"FOOL." Cosa laughed, as he took several steps towards Tsuna. Tsuna was on the ground coughing blood.

* * *

"What was that?" Gokudera asked, as he got up from his seat. Salvo and Lucano looked at each other, and nodded to one another. Lucano opened his coat. Salvo lifted his arms into the air, and then a parchment, and then scribbled on it. Tsuna's family got up.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto said, as he drew his sword.

"Now its your turn to die." Lucano smirked, as he drew his chains into the air. Hibari lifted his metal rods, and then went at Lucano dodging all the chains coming at him. Yamamoto slashed his sword at the creatures that came at them. Gokudera lifted his bomb targeting Salvo who was protected by a barrier.

"NEGOTIATIONS END HERE." Cosa screamed, as he lifted his foot up into the air to finish off Tsuna. Tsuna pushed himself out of the way to avoid the impact. Cosa laughed some more.

"WHAT WILL YOU DO, TENTH?" Cosa laughed away.

"_You will die here with your family."

* * *

_

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.

**Lucano** alias name** :( VICTORY)-**The first to join the group beside Cosa, and makes his appearance first. His ability is to manipulate chains as he like. His record for being wanted by the CIA is an all time high for killing ten ambassadors.

**Bernard** alias name:** (RED ICE) -** Yet to be introduced in combat. His records are known for smuggling drugs into several countries. He joined Cosa out of excitement. He loves taking people down to an all time low. He hate's being contradicted.

**Salvo** alias name**: (KILL ME)-**His hair is violet, and he manipulates illusions. The first was the wolf monster that took Gokudera down. He is a honest guy, and loves to be around people, and has connections all over the world. He was said to be the next Dinero boss, but lost his place, after an incident that had been blamed on him. A crime he never committed, and so having no where to go he turned to the dark side, and became a follower of Cosa, the very man who had brought down several large scale Mafia families.

**Leo **alias name: **(LUSTER) - **His true life was the life of a famous Spaniard boxer, but lost his reputation, after killing his wife, and kids. He loves being the man in charge at times. He is known for his tough hided skin, which can never rip. His reputation is well known in the Mafia.

**Mich** alias name: alias name: **(TWIN BLADES) -** His eyes are as sharp, as the eagles. He carries two swords on his back. He had lived his day's being trained in the ancient life of a samurai's. He is known to be quiet, and stubborn at times.

**Steph **alias name** (ORANGE HEAD) - **his head is to big for his body. He is very clumsy at times. Small for his age, and still in middle school, this kid is no ordinary kid to be a part of this family. He is dark at times, and his rage is blurted through his metal bat.


	13. MAFIA WAR'S BEGINNING

**Vongola the Tenth**

Sorry for the late update: READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**Chapter 13- THE BEGINNING OF THE MAFIA WARS**

_Previously on Chapter 12-_ Tsuna and his family are heading towards the abandoned base once prized, as the strongest bases out of the whole Vongola. But in reality it fell due too pride in the Mafia war. In order to face peace, and to prevent another Mafia war from breaking out Tsuna must negotiate with the Liggio family. Falling into the trap set by the Genovese family, Tsuna, and his family now faces a dilemma. To fight or die is the question remaining.

**ABANDONED BASE**

Tsuna looked straight at Cosa, and Cosa starred back with a smirk on his face.

"What to do?" Cosa spoke, as he looked Tsuna. Tsuna knew at that point this was a trap.

"You fell right into it, Vongola Tenth." Cosa said, as his arms spread apart, and he laughed. Tsuna took this opportunity and tried to get up, but it was that instant that Cosa was standing in front of him. Lifting his legs quickly, Cosa kicked Tsuna on the shoulders.

"Fool." Cosa whispered, as he watched Tsuna fly into the wall. Tsuna covered his mouth, and nose as the dust arose from the impact.

"Why, are you doing this?" Tsuna asked, as his eyes frantically searched for the answer, but there was none. Cosa just stood impatient, and gave no reply, and then his head lowered. His eyes covered by his hair he remained like this for a few seconds.

"Why, you say. You, a mere boy chosen to be the successor of Vongola. In my whole life I had always followed one person, and that person had been the very person that had fallen in your hands, Xanxus." Cosa replied, as he repeated what he had said before. His eye tightened, and his fist crunched. Tsuna on the floor listened, and turned his head to the side. He felt like he was a weak leader, and he had just recently taken the responsibility as the Tenth.

"You were never fit to be the Tenth of Vongola, risking all your families' life like this. But one thing is true though, if your family dies then Xanxus will have to be the successor regardless of what the bosses of the allied forces want." Cosa nodded, as he spoke with excitement.

* * *

"You should learn better manners to entertain us more." Lucano laughed, as his chains whipped at Ryohei who was punching as fast as he can to dodge the chains.

"Poor little children." Bernard whispered, as he brushed his long hair out of his face, as several dragons stood by him with red eyes staring at Chrome. Chrome tightened her grip on her weapon, and then went at the dragons with speed. The dragon's shrieks, as there heads arched, and they moved towards her. Chrome at that instant disappeared, and appeared on top of one of the dragons, and sliced the head off. The dragon turned to ink the others angrily shrieked there cries in the room. Bernard only watched with excitement.

"You guys are late to call us." Mich replied, as he held back Yamamoto with his swords.

"You know we like to have our share of fun." Lucano said, as his chains shoved Ryohei back.

Meanwhile, Hibari behind Lucano came at him, but was then pushed to the side, as the chains wrapped around his rods. Hibari fell to the ground, but got back up, as he wiped blood from his mouth. He smiled. Gokudera sighed. He was enjoying the fight too much.

"I don't have much of a choice." Yamamoto thought, as he closed his eyes. He untied the rope to his kimono, and pulled the Kimono off. Underneath, a black suit appeared. Yamamoto opened his eyes, and then his strength overpowered Mich, as he was now being pushed back.

"What?" Mich thought, as sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Gokudera, go to Tsuna." Yamamoto spoke, as he continued to hold off Mich. Gokudera nodded his head, and began to head for the door. As he reached for the doorknob, he felt a strong fist, and then all fell black. Leo stood with his fist in Gokudera's stomach.

"You're one lucky kid." Leo replied, as he removed his fist form Gokudera's chest, and he fell to the ground with a thump. Yamamoto, and the rest that had been watching were in shock; as they continued to fight not only for Tsuna's sake, but also for there own lives.

"Gokudera." Chrome said, as she looked at the unconscious Gokudera, hoping that he would get up. Leo shook his head, and then lifted one of his legs and placed it on top of Gokudera's back. Yamamoto's anger rose, but while he fought he could not express his feelings.

* * *

"Your poor family." Cosa spoke, as he could only think of happiness at that moment. Tsuna knew that all in his power that he had to stop this. He went into his pocket, and put his glove on. He went into battle mode, as flames erupted.

"For you to undo justice and for breaking this negotiation I will take your head." Tsuna spoke, as his flame burned more. Cosa I shock could think how much the boy had changed in a few weeks.

"You are just talk, boy." Cosa spoke, as he lifted his legs that had flames coming from it at Tsuna. Tsuna jumped up, and took flight into the sky. He punched down at Cosa. Cosa dodged, as his punch hit impact flattening that area to rubble.

"He's strong." Cosa thought, as sweat had formed. Tsuna turned his head, as dust was all over the room. Cosa ran foreword, and went for a punch, which Tsuna caught with his hand. He then punched Cosa in the face. Cosa flew into the wall in front of Tsuna.

"I won't lose." Cosa thought, as he stood up, and then went for Tsuna. It was at that moment that as he went for Tsuna's face that someone had grabbed his arm. A cape fluttered in front of Cosa, and Cosa looked up to Xanxus had grabbed Cosa by the hand, and held him back.

"ENOUGH." Xanxus spoke, as his red eyes looked straight at Cosa. His hands still held Cosa immobile.

"Why, if I killed the boy you could be the Tenth." Cosa replied, as he tried to get free.

"That is not important. I have submitted myself to the Tenth." Xanxus spoke, as he shook his head as to make Cosa understand, but Cosa yet could not comprehend.

"I don't understand. You have been ambitious, but yet you have changed." Cosa thought, as his anger rose.

"We have bigger problems." Xanxus said, as he shoved Cosa to the ground. Cosa did not get up.

"The other families are making there move now, and several have fallen. One of them is the Liggio family." Xanxus spoke, as he looked down at Cosa.

"What?" Cosa said, as his eyes widened in shock.

"It may hurt, but they had fallen long before you met them." Xanxus said, as he threw several pieces of parchment paper at Cosa. Cosa took them and looked at the papers, as he shook his head.

"Then who was I talking to all this time?" Cosa asked Xanxus.

"Poor, brother. You had been talking to me the whole time, and you didn't know" A voice echoed, as a man stood far across the room, his long black hair swaying and his red dark eyes starring at Cosa with satisfaction.

"Brother." Cosa whispered under his breathe.

"_He's returned."

* * *

_

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.

**Lucano** alias name** :( VICTORY)-**The first to join the group beside Cosa, and makes his appearance first. His ability is to manipulate chains as he like. His record for being wanted by the CIA is an all time high for killing ten ambassadors.

**Bernard** alias name:** (RED ICE) -** Yet to be introduced in combat. His records are known for smuggling drugs into several countries. He joined Cosa out of excitement. He loves taking people down to an all time low. He hate's being contradicted.

**Salvo** alias name**: (KILL ME)-**His hair is violet, and he manipulates illusions. The first was the wolf monster that took Gokudera down. He is a honest guy, and loves to be around people, and has connections all over the world. He was said to be the next Dinero boss, but lost his place, after an incident that had been blamed on him. A crime he never committed, and so having no where to go he turned to the dark side, and became a follower of Cosa, the very man who had brought down several large scale Mafia families.

**Leo **alias name: **(LUSTER) - **His true life was the life of a famous Spaniard boxer, but lost his reputation, after killing his wife, and kids. He loves being the man in charge at times. He is known for his tough hided skin, which can never rip. His reputation is well known in the Mafia.

**Mich** alias name: alias name: **(TWIN BLADES) -** His eyes are as sharp, as the eagles. He carries two swords on his back. He had lived his day's being trained in the ancient life of a samurai's. He is known to be quiet, and stubborn at times.

**Steph **alias name** (ORANGE HEAD) - **his head is to big for his body. He is very clumsy at times. Small for his age, and still in middle school, this kid is no ordinary kid to be a part of this family. He is dark at times, and his rage is blurted through his metal bat.


	14. THE FATE THAT BEFALLEN ALL

**Vongola the Tenth**

Sorry for the late update: READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**Chapter 14-****THE FATE THAT BEFALLEN ALL**

_Previously on Chapter 13-_ Tsuna has now found out that the whole time he had fallen into a trap set by the Genovese family, but what becomes more shocking then the fallen negotiation is the person that interrupts the fight. The strange older young man who had called Cosa "brother." Has appeared from no where, and his intentions are shrouded in mystery, and they don't seem like very good ones either.

**ABANDONED BASE**

"Brother." Cosa spoke, as his eyes clouded with fog.

"Is that all you have to say to your long gone older brother.' The man laughed, as he leaned against the wall.

"I thought you had long died." Cosa said, as he got up, and dusted off his suit.

"Oh, how kind. After all, you were never fit to be the heir of the Genovese family. You have taken too long dear brother to defeat the Vongola. The family has been impatient in your progress, so I took the honor of returning, and to take care of this matter myself. It seems that you once again had failed in your attempt to destroy the Vongola. What a shame." The man spoke, as he shrugged his shoulders. Cosa's eyes were not visible, as his body shook.

"Why, did you destroy the Liggio family?" Cosa asked, as wanting to know the answer.

"They were useless subordinates, so they were to be eliminated. This was all planned out by the rest of our family." The man spoke, as he turned towards Xanxus. Xanxus remained unchanged in mood.

"Giovanni." Xanxus whispered, as he went in front of Tsuna.

"Long time no see, comrade." Giovanni spoke, as he smiled. Giovanni looked at Tsuna with his cheerful smile. Xanxus got more protective, and pushed Tsuna back.

"Oh, come now dear comrade. You are hiding the heir of Vongola. Why hide him, he is the heir after all, and he should be able to take care of me right now." Giovanni said, as he laughed.

"You are no the Giovanni I knew back then and you have changed." Xanxus replied, as he drew his gun. Giovanni's mood remained unchanged, as he smiled.

"You think I had changed, Xanxus. You are sadly mistaken. I have waited for you to take the place of Vongola, as the Tenth. I would then return, and help the alliance succeed, but of course that was not what happened. You lost to that kid behind you, and made me feel ashamed of ever being comrades with you." Giovanni said, as he smirked.

"Of course if you killed the boy now, then well there wouldn't be much of a problem." Giovanni said, trying to move Xanxus. Xanxus remained unmoved, and lifted the gun at the exact location of Giovanni's head.

I see, so that is your answer." Giovanni said, as if disappointed. Giovanni then turned his head to the side.

* * *

**Ten Years Before**

"Elimination complete." Squalo replied, as he smirked with blood all over his face.

"Well Done." Xanxus said, as he stepped in through the door, and from behind a young man following from behind with cautious eyes, and his gun out.

"Xanxus, don't you think it's a trap?" The young man asked. Xanxus lifted his hand to quiet him.

"Of course I regard that Giovanni." Xanxus whispered, as he entered through the glass dining room door. Gun shots were fired, and Xanxus pulled Giovanni and himself to the ground, as his squad tried to block the bullets. Several fell in there attempt, while others stood with there powers in use. Xanxus gave his signal, and several of his men went foreword firing. Giovanni got up beside Xanxus.

"Keep your head down if you want to live." Xanxus spoke, as he crawled. Giovanni with excitement in his blood followed.

"Have you found the leader?" Xanxus asked, on the headset. No reply.

"No, we have yet to Xanxus." Squalo replied, as he continued to slash his sword. He used his abilities with water to produce a large wave, and make water from the pipes underground to blast open. Men that were coming at him were pushed back. Squalo breathing heavily continued with his group up the floors of the enemies hide out.

"Kill them all." Squalo spoke, as his smile widened. All his men could only nod as they held back the enemy that was firing worse, then before. They must be getting closer. Xanxus and Giovanni took there chances, as they approached beside Squalo. They ended up in a large chamber of gold, and symbols. Xanxus gave his signal, and the Varia all took the chance and opened the chamber. The inside was dark, and misty.

"Kill all that get in the way." Xanxus snickered, as he took his steps inside. He saw in the dark several lights. In each light were shadows standing. Seven people standing in the shadow with the little sunlight.

"Let's just get this over with." Xanxus whispered for them to hear. All seven lifted there heads, and as there eyes opened gold began to glow from each family member. The leader was standing above the staircase that got visible, as Xanxus walked closer.

"How dare you kill everyone? Do you believe that you will escape the fate that awaits you?" the leader spoke in the darkness. Xanxus laughed.

"Your end is brewing near." The leader replied. Xanxus continued his laughter, as he lifted his guns. The whole family made there move, as they came with speed. Squalo took this, and intervened against one of the family members. Xanxus watched with content, as his family took down each family member swiftly. The person left was the Boss. He stepped down, as he knew this would have to end sometime soon.

"Finish me." The boss spoke, as his head lowered, but he smiled. Xanxus lifted his gun, and fired it at the Boss's head killing him instantly. As the Boss fell he saw a light, and he had foreseen the fate that was yet to come to Vongola. Xanxus blew the smoke from his gun, as he turned,.

"Clean up the mess." Xanxus said to his squad, as he left with Giovanni.

"I heard that you were leaving." Xanxus spoke, as he turned and put a hand on Giovanni's shoulder. Giovanni nodded.

"My family wants me to return, and I just know that when we do meet again that we will be great comrades again." Giovanni said, as if hoping it were so. Xanxus nodded his head.

"Of course." Xanxus nodded again, as Giovanni looked into the sky. Several helicopters landed, and Giovanni took one, and left behind Xanxus, along with it his friendship.

"Those times have long passed us Giovanni." Xanxus said, as if he regretted that day. Giovanni just smiled.

"Our friendship did really die that day, but the reality is that it was just the beginning. I had always enjoyed watching blood run freely. I had loved to watch you Xanxus kill. It's what excited me my life. I wanted to be just like you." Giovanni said, as he nodded his head. Xanxus disagreed. Tsuna who had been listening turned to look at both Xanxus and Giovanni.

"There history goes back so long ago." Tsuna thought. Giovanni saw this, and looked at Tsuna, and smiled his crooked smile.

"I had just come to tell my little brother that time is running out. I believe that the Elder family is meeting. They will decide your fate, and mine. It is imminent that you have failed our family. They will probably exile you. Until, we meet again Xanxus." Giovanni said, as he turned away leaving behind no trace of his existence. Cosa was the only one who began to shudder.

"No, not my brother. The chaos." Cosa said. Xanxus turned towards Cosa, and they both looked at one another.

"I had never thought that Giovanni had changed so much. He will bring forth a great darkness." Xanxus spoke. Tsuna stepped foreword towards Xanxus. All was quiet.

* * *

**BELOW**

Everyone was on the ground exhausted when Cosa entered, and Xanxus with the almost unconscious Tsuna at his side. Tsuna was too tired, and exhausted.

"Boss." Cosa's family all said at once. They all tried to get up.

"We're leaving." Cosa spoke, a she, and his family let the premise. Xanxus turning towards the Tenth knew he needed medical treatment, and so did his family.

Gokudera's father had brought eh car foreword. Hearing the whole story in shock Gokudera's father became appalled.

"how could that have happened." Gokudera's father said.

"SON, WHY DIDN'T YOU THROW A SIGNAL?" Gokudera's father screamed, as he grabbed Gokudera by the ear. Gokudera shrieked in pain.

"I WAS FIGHTING." Gokudera replied, as he tried to fight his father.

"MY SON, A COWARD FIGHT." Gokudera's father said, as he laughed.

FATHER STOP." Gokudera spoke, as anger rose.

"I WOULD BE AMAZED IF YOU LEARNED ANYTHING, PERHAPS, COURAGE." Gokudera's father laughed, as he smacked Gokudera on the back. Gokudera screamed, and argued with his father for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

"_STOP EMBARASSING ME."

* * *

_

**Giovanni **alias name:** (BLACK CHAOS) -** Appears in the previous chapter at the ending. He is yet mysteriously shrouded with darkness. He kills off the Liggio family before they began to work for Cosa, which is also a big mystery upon his reason for doing so. The Liggio family was on there side, and the reason he gives is unreasonable for the death of thousands "they were too weak." He is yet to be determined if he is actually a blood brother to Cosa. His weapon is , and his family is yet to make there appearance. They are probably killing off other Mafia families at the moment.

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.


	15. THE TIMES THAT HAD PASSED

* * *

Vongola the Tenth

**Vongola the Tenth**

Sorry for the late update. I know people have waited months for me to upload, and I will try my best to finish. I have college, and that is so important.

* * *

**Chapter 15- THE TIMES THAT HAD PASSED**

_Previously on Chapter14- _Giovanni the brother of Cosa had appeared before Tsuna, and Cosa revealing a dark and terrible task he had done. He had permanently destroyed the Liggio, but the reasons for it are yet the typical. The weak have no right to survive is his assumption. Though Xanxus and Giovanni seem to have a dark past, or in better terms were once a team in the Varia. This has brought forth the issue of where Xanxus's loyalties lie. Is his true loyalty with the Tenth or this mysterious brother of Cosa's?

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Tsuna had been unconscious for one whole day without a single notion of movement. Xanxus had left Tsuna behind a few hours before. He returned to the base of the Varia, where he sat down onto the couch. Squalo who had heard the news kept his distance, knowing that it would be dangerous to talk or be near Xanxus when he is thinking. His past is what kept him going all this time.

"So, the route you took had made us into enemies." Xanxus thought, as he got up. He opened a cabinet door, and took out a bottle of wine, and poured it into a cup. He took a sip, and slammed the cup onto the counter.

"Had I been making a mistake or is this decision the right choice?" Xanxus whispered, as he ruffled his hair with confusion.

"_What must I do?"_

* * *

It was later that day that Tsuna woke up with his body aching. His eyes were dark. He was weak, and for the first time felt hopeless. Even when he had many abilities he was still weak. He needed to get stronger in order to protect the people he cared for. Tsuna lowered his head, as he looked outside the window.

"Tenth." Gokudera entered the room with a cheerful face.

"Gokudera." Tsuna whispered, as he looked up at Gokudera with his gloomy eyes. Gokudera stopped in his tracks.

"Tenth." Gokudera spoke, as in concern.

"Gokudera, I wasn't strong enough was I. I had let Cosa beat me. I was never ready to be the heir of the Vongola. I made you all get injured because I wasn't strong enough." Tsuna whispered. Gokudera felt his body shake to see the Tenth like this.

"Tenth, what are you mumbling about?" Gokudera said, as he placed his hands onto Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna still kept his head lowered.

"Tenth, know that we always stand by you." Gokudera spoke, as he gave thumbs up sign with his hand.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said, as he, Ryohei, Kyoko, Lambo entered the room. They all seemed cheerful. Tsuna laughed, but inside kept the deep feeling that he had to get stronger.

* * *

_**KITTO MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S:_ JAPAN

_BASES:_ TEN

"The Tenth I had heard that he was injured." Arashi said, as in concern. Several men standing beside her nodded in agreement, and yawned with exhaustion.

"I don not think it is the injuries that is concerning the Tenth. I think his heart has sunken deep inside." One of them spoke up. Arashi nodded her head. Her eyes had black rings under them. She was exhausted after the attacks on the other mafia families that have been occurring over, and over again.

"The Genovese had gotten so strong, when did they have the time to plot this?" Arashi asked in a whisper, as she leaned back to close her eyes.

"You should get some rest, Boss." The man to the side replied, as his eyes showed great concern.

"How do you think I can sleep, while I know that people are dying that are either innocent or a part of the mafia. I know that you are concerned, but your concern should be turned to the Genovese." Arashi said, s she smiled weakly. The man bowed his head, and left the room.

"Isn't it better this way?" the youngest asked, as if it didn't matter.

"It does matter. If the Genovese eliminated the weakest then the balance will be uneven. This does not only contain us, the Vongola, and the rest of the greater powers, but it also concerns everyone in the mafia. The Genovese are no fools, but I think the greatest mistake is to make enemies of us all. I believe in all my heart that it will be there downfall." Arashi nodded her head, as she spoke.

* * *

_**PICO MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S_: BOLIVIA

_BASES:_ THREE

"Where is the boss?" several girls swooned.

"He left to meet the Genovese family." One of subordinates replied, as he typed stuff into the computer. He was tired, but he continued his research of the Vongola family.

"The documents that I have researched say nothing much of the heir of the Vongola." The man whispered under his deep breathes. He did not seem too concerned. He printed out the documents, and stacked them up.

"Giovanni should be very pleased with the research done by Boss." The subordinate replied. The girls continued to swoon, and left the room to bother someone else.

* * *

_**BONTADE MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S:_ RUSSIA

_BASES:_ FIVE

Stefano stood by the window with great concern. There had been not much movement if the Genovese family. He was pondering when he heard a knock on his door. He turned, and allowed the person to come in.

"Xanxus." Stefano said, as he allowed him to sit.

"I see you have a lot on your mind." Stefano spoke, as he turned around to grab his cup of water. Xanxus gave no notion of replying.

"It has been hard for me." Xanxus whispered under his breathe.

"I heard that the new leader of the Genovese was once a comrade of yours. I know the feeling of being betrayal. However, I believe that you must always follow where your heart guides. No one can tell you what to do." Stefano said. Xanxus listened. Stefano tried his best to smile, but his past was also what kept this young man going.

"I also did not think that he would turn against us." Stefano whispered. Xanxus lifted his head quickly.

"Yes, I knew the man that has become our enemy, though I had not mentioned it." Stefano replied, as he shook his head.

"I see." Xanxus spoke.

"I met him when he was just a kid about the age I was his age." Stefano said.

* * *

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

"Boss." Lucano whispered, as he looked at Cosa who was sitting by the window.

"I never thought that my brother will return." Cosa said, as he looked outside the window.

"Please rest assured that this will not go unpunished." Bernard said.

"I must have been so absorbed that I forgot the person that I am really." Cosa said. The others listened, until one of his subordinates came up to Cosa. Cosa turned towards Salvo who handed a large folder. Cosa took the packet, and looked through, as his eyes widened with shock. He threw the papers into the air, and then fell to the ground.

"BOSS." All of his subordinates screamed, as they ran to Cosa. Cosa lifted his hand into the air to tell them to stop at there spot.

"I am not related, I was never related to the Genovese." Cosa whispered to himself over and over again. The others did not hear. Cosa stood back up, and his eyes paced back and forth.

"I don't understand how this came about." Cosa thought, as he sat down. The others waited for Cosa to say something.

"I have decided under these conditions that we will join forces with the Vongola with deep regret." Cosa said.

"WHAT?" all of them screamed.

"Do not question me." Cosa replied, as he left the room, leaving many questions unanswered.

* * *

**ON TOP OF HOSPITAL BUILDING**

Xanxus stood on top of the rooftop, and looked up into the sky. Suddenly, hearing a sound Xanxus turned quickly drew his gun. The figure came too quickly, and a sword intercepted Xanxus's gun. Xanxus saw it was none other then Xanxus.

"Cosa." Xanxus whispered, and Cosa smirked. They both pushed back, and they both slid.

"I have chosen my loyalty, and it will be with the Tenth." Xanxus spoke, as if certain. Cosa sighed, and then nodded his head. Xanxus looked at Cosa with unchanging pose, and looks.

"I have been wrong. I found out the truth of who I am. I was never a part of the Genovese family." Cosa replied, as he put down his sword. Xanxus lowered his gun, and looked at his comrade who had his heart broken, and the truth had been thrown his into the shadows.

"How could that have passed?" Xanxus asked. Cosa shrugged, and then took a step closer.

"I have decided to join you and your Boss in defeating the Genovese. They were never a part of me. When I first met the Tenth he had a strong spirit, and he would do anything to protect the people he cared about." Cosa said, as he jumped off the roof, and disappeared.

"Cosa." Xanxus smiled, and sat down.

"_We have new comrades in this fight."_

* * *

**CHARACTER'S:**

**Giovanni **alias name:** (BLACK CURSE) -** Appears in the previous chapter at the ending. He is yet mysteriously shrouded with darkness. He kills off the Liggio family before they began to work for Cosa, which is also a big mystery upon his reason for doing so. The Liggio family was on there side, and the reason he gives is unreasonable for the death of thousands "they were too weak." His weapon is unknown, and his family is yet to make there appearance. They are probably killing off other Mafia families at the moment.

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.

**Lucano** alias name** :( VICTORY)-**The first to join the group beside Cosa, and makes his appearance first. His ability is to manipulate chains as he like. His record for being wanted by the CIA is an all time high for killing ten ambassadors.

**Bernard** alias name:** (RED ICE) -** Yet to be introduced in combat. His records are known for smuggling drugs into several countries. He joined Cosa out of excitement. He loves taking people down to an all time low. He hate's being contradicted.

**Salvo** alias name**: (KILL ME)-**His hair is violet, and he manipulates illusions. The first was the wolf monster that took Gokudera down. He is a honest guy, and loves to be around people, and has connections all over the world. He was said to be the next Dinero boss, but lost his place, after an incident that had been blamed on him. A crime he never committed, and so having no where to go he turned to the dark side, and became a follower of Cosa, the very man who had brought down several large scale Mafia families.

**Leo **alias name: **(LUSTER) - **His true life was the life of a famous Spaniard boxer, but lost his reputation, after killing his wife, and kids. He loves being the man in charge at times. He is known for his tough hided skin, which can never rip. His reputation is well known in the Mafia.

**Mich** alias name: alias name: **(TWIN BLADES) -** His eyes are as sharp, as the eagles. He carries two swords on his back. He had lived his day's being trained in the ancient life of a samurai's. He is known to be quiet, and stubborn at times.

**Steph **alias name** (ORANGE HEAD) - **his head is to big for his body. He is very clumsy at times. Small for his age, and still in middle school, this kid is no ordinary kid to be a part of this family. He is dark at times, and his rage is blurted through his metal bat.


	16. THE FIRST TASTE OF BLOOD

Vongola the Tenth

**Vongola the Tenth**

Sorry for the late update. I know people have waited months for me to upload, and I will try my best to finish. I have college, and that is so important.

**Chapter 16- THE FIRST TASTE OF BLOOD**

_Previously on Chapter15-_Cosa has decided with great anger and anxiety to ally himself with the Vongola in this fight against the Genovese after finding out about his true identity. He was never blood related to the Genovese thus he finds out that he had been used for there purposes, and treated as if someone special when they laughed behind his back. He hated the Genovese and would do anything at this point to destroy them. The fight now starts between the Vongola, and the Genovese.

"_Allies come forth, and defend what you believe in. No matter how hard the path is always remember that your comrades are beside you, and with that thought move foreword even if you are the last person standing."_

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Tsuna had regained consciousness and seemed to be in a bad mood for what had happened, and refused to talk to anyone. He hated everything that happened, and with this thought he locked himself up. He was no longer the young boy that he was supposed to be. He was growing up, and he took his responsibility fully.

"Tenth." Gokudera said, as he knocked on the door. Tsuna turned towards the door, and no words came out of his mouth.

"Leave me." Tsuna said, as he turned away from the door. Gokudera leaned against the door, and he slid to the floor with his back against the door.

"Why are you doing this, Tenth?" Gokudera whispered, as he lowered his head, until he saw someone in front of him. He looked up, and saw Yamamoto who smiled slightly with a bandage on his forehead.

"Tsuna how is he?" Yamamoto asked, as he looked at Gokudera with concerned eyes. Gokudera grumbled.

"The Tenth is healing, and call him the Tenth." Gokudera replied, as he turned his head stubbornly away, and left. Yamamoto smiled, as he looked at the door, and then his eyes saddened. Leaving the door, and walks away to his room he sighs with exhaustion.

The door shakes slightly, and opens, as someone familiar walks in.

"Xanxus." Tsuna whimpers slightly, as if scarred.

"Tenth." Xanxus bowed, and then moved away slightly to let someone behind him come in. Tsuna screamed, and fell off the bed.

"C-C-C-Cosa." Tsuna screamed, as he got up, and looked at Cosa. Cosa didn't look at the Tenth, but kneeled to the ground.

"Tenth of the Vongola I pledge my allegiance to you. You have my trust, and my men. Use us as you ple-ple-please." Cosa spoke, as he lowered his head like Xanxus. Tsuna looked at this in a shocked expression.

"No need to bow. I think I know what all of our situations is. We must defeat the Genovese together. I have no need to use you. You are free to do as you please." Tsuna smiled slightly even though he was scarred if this was a joke. Xanxus got up, and helped Cosa up.

"This boy is….very" Cosa smiled, as he felt as if he tried to kill someone like him.

"Should we get ready? We will of course wait until all of your family along side you have healed, Tenth." Xanxus replied, as he left the room alongside Cosa. Cosa turned to look at Tsuna who was looking outside with his shallow eyes.

"He is yet young, and not corrupted." Cosa thought, as he looked at his own shadow, and felt a different feeling.

"_I on the other hand am."_

* * *

_**KITTO MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S:_ JAPAN

_BASES:_ TEN

Arashi heard the news that the Tenth and his family were recuperating, and fine. Her whole body relaxed, and she turned back to the business of the Genovese, and there allies that were now a mob with the Genovese. All of the basses that were once separate Mafia families were now under the Genovese.

"I am worried that we can not wait any longer before we clash." Arashi said, as she looked at eh map that was before her on the table. All of her subordinates closest to her all nodded, and discussed the main problems.

"The losses will be deep, but I don not think we can wait any longer. The Genovese will only get stronger as we keep pondering on thoughts Boss." One man replied, as he pointed at one of the Genovese base.

"That is the Main base of the Genovese, and the control room for the other bases." Arashi whispered. Her thoughts knew nothing else, but to destroy the base, and kill the boss. If that base is destroyed then all the bases will surrender.

* * *

_**BONTADE MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S:_ RUSSIA

_BASES:_ FIVE

Stefano lifted up his phone, and called Arashi with concern of the movements of the Genovese.

"The Genovese were spotted moving towards the hospital where the Tenth is recuperating. This concerns me that they will try to kill the Tenth, while he is being protected, and getting his injuries taken care of." Stefano discussed this.

"I see. They are taking this advantage." Arashi said, as the line went dead. Stefano looked at himself in the mirror that stood in front of him.

"It is time to move." He whispered, as he got up. He never felt his much fear, and anxiety. He picked open his box again, and took out his gun loading it with the bullets.

"I have feared that this day would come one day." Stefano thought, as he wiped sweat that fell from his forehead. He walked out the door, and there his family stood, and his subordinates held there guns ready.

"Let us depart." Stefano spoke, as he touched each man's shoulder. His family all felt the same anxiety that there boss felt, and it did not make things any better, not even for all the basses that had been contacted about the matter.

"_On this day where we have gathered with the battle that now lay before us. To all of us that stand proudly with courage and belief will bring great strength to all that stands. With all our strength we will create and pave a new future with our hands. Even in death may we be strong, and even in life may we cherish all that have passed into the next world. There will always be the tale of how they lived. Remember today is the day where we all stand for the same reason with many allies that are on there way."_

**

* * *

**

HOSPITAL

Xanxus listened to this from the Bontade Boss, and his heart pounded in his ears. His cape swayed in the breeze, and his eyes pierced through the sky that was clear.

"I hope for the best." Xanxus thought, as he saw a bird fly towards him. He lifted his finger, and the bird landed onto his finger. On the birds leg was a note.

"_Tenth is in Danger."_

Xanxus got up, and jumped off the top building landing onto the ground. His family followed. They went into the hospital to guard the Tenth.

"Protect the door." Xanxus told Squalo who nodded his head. He gave orders to the rest of the teams to guard outside, and his family to protect the inside. The hospital took there patients, and shifted them all. This hospital belonged to the Varia, and in order to prevent anything noticeable they shifted everything.

**

* * *

**

INSIDE THE ROOM

Xanxus stood by the window, and Tsuna sighed slightly. A large explosion caught not only Xanxus's attention, but also Tsuna's family. Yamamoto rushed out of his bed to look outside. Gokudera ran up the stairs into Tsuna's room to see Xanxus ready for something. Ryohei and Hibari walked through the door. Hibari was not in a good mood, and didn't seem like he wanted anything to do with this.  
"What's going on?" Tsuna asked, as the window behind him smashed. A figure grabbed Tsuna by the throat, and dragged him out of the window.

"TENTH." Xanxus screamed, as he watched the figure jump. Xanxus followed out of the window, but watched helplessly as Tsuna coughed, and tried to escape. The figure lifted up his kantana to finish off Tsuna, but something knocked the sword out of his hand. The figure let go of Tsuna, and Xanxus landed onto the ground before Tsuna, and caught him. The figure saw the young man come at him. All of the figures men were fighting down below.

"ARGHH." The figure spoke, as it flipped to avoid the young man. He whistled, and al of his men moved to escape.

Tsuna was spooked slightly, and coughed a little. He looked at the figures running away, and the person who saved him. He was none other than Cosa.

"I have pledged my loyalty to you Tenth." Cosa spoke, as he bowed. Tsuna nodded.

"I can not stand by anymore. We will now get ready to fight." Tsuna said, as he massaged his neck slightly.

"_The first taste of battle would be the beginning of bloodshed."_

* * *

**CHARACTER'S:**

**Giovanni **alias name:** (BLACK CURSE) -** Appears in the previous chapter at the ending. He is yet mysteriously shrouded with darkness. He kills off the Liggio family before they began to work for Cosa, which is also a big mystery upon his reason for doing so. The Liggio family was on there side, and the reason he gives is unreasonable for the death of thousands "they were too weak." His weapon is unknown, and his family is yet to make there appearance. They are probably killing off other Mafia families at the moment.

THE REST OF HIS FAMILY HAS YET TO APPEAR.

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.

**Lucano** alias name** :( VICTORY)-**The first to join the group beside Cosa, and makes his appearance first. His ability is to manipulate chains as he like. His record for being wanted by the CIA is an all time high for killing ten ambassadors.

**Bernard** alias name:** (RED ICE) -** Yet to be introduced in combat. His records are known for smuggling drugs into several countries. He joined Cosa out of excitement. He loves taking people down to an all time low. He hate's being contradicted.

**Salvo** alias name**: (KILL ME)-**His hair is violet, and he manipulates illusions. The first was the wolf monster that took Gokudera down. He is a honest guy, and loves to be around people, and has connections all over the world. He was said to be the next Dinero boss, but lost his place, after an incident that had been blamed on him. A crime he never committed, and so having no where to go he turned to the dark side, and became a follower of Cosa, the very man who had brought down several large scale Mafia families.

**Leo **alias name: **(LUSTER) - **His true life was the life of a famous Spaniard boxer, but lost his reputation, after killing his wife, and kids. He loves being the man in charge at times. He is known for his tough hided skin, which can never rip. His reputation is well known in the Mafia.

**Mich** alias name: alias name: **(TWIN BLADES) -** His eyes are as sharp, as the eagles. He carries two swords on his back. He had lived his day's being trained in the ancient life of a samurai's. He is known to be quiet, and stubborn at times.

**Steph **alias name** (ORANGE HEAD) - **his head is to big for his body. He is very clumsy at times. Small for his age, and still in middle school, this kid is no ordinary kid to be a part of this family. He is dark at times, and his rage is blurted through his metal bat.

**Stefano**- The boss of the Bontade Mafia Family. Having power of five bases this young man is swayed very easily with emotions. He has no special ability, and carries around a special gun. He fancies the Kito family daughter Arashi. He despised the fact that the Tenth of the Vongola was to marry Arashi. His jealousy can be seen at anytime of his reaction.

**Kito Family**- Arashi is the daughter of the current Boss of the Kito family. Under unusual circumstances the Vongola family and the Kito family are to come into an alliance, which is under much disagreement. The family itself is known to be one of the few stronger families remaining after the Mafia War. It was said that with this alliance that the incident ten years later may not occur. The agreement though is under one circumstance that Tsuna the tenth heir of the Vongola family must marry Arashi the daughter of the current Boss in the Kito family. Quite shocking!

**Arashi Kito**- A very stubborn girl who only has the taste for style, she does have a little interest on Tsuna, and knows that he loves Kyoko. She ends up testing there love, and that is where the enemy makes there move. Arashi is very intelligent, and cunning. She has the ability to use wind, and carries her weapons, which are two small fan's that are razor sharp. Quite Dangerous!


	17. THE NEW ALLY

Vongola the Tenth

**Vongola the Tenth**

**READ:** Sorry for the late update. I will repeat what i have told many people: I do not edit my work. I am sure people have noticed spelling mistakes, grammer mistakes, and ect. If i had a editor it wouldn't be such a hassle, but i don't...sadly

I am busy trying to finish this storyline, and then transition to Vongola the Eleventh. I have completed this story and I will upload all of it in my spare time. One at a time, one at a time. I have to start my third storyline, which will be my final story of Hitman Reborn. I am finishing Vongola the Eleventh currently, and will start my third story **Vongola the Twenty Second**. **Vongola the Twenty Second** will be based on the final heir of the Vongola.

**Chapter 17- The New Ally**

_Previously on Chapter16-_Tsuna had been recuperating in a hospital that belonged to the Vongola, and for unknown reasons that information was leaked into another system and the Genovese have found out. They attack, and almost kill Tsuna. The person that ends up saving Tsuna was the new ally Cosa, a former Boss of the Genovese who found out that he was not related to the Genovese by blood. An angry Genovese boss awaits, and so does the battle to kill one another begin the fate that turns the wheel of doom.

**NEW'S REPORT**

"_The mafia is moving, and there was just claimed explosion at the hospital. Several have been claimed to have been killed, and others burned or injured. Several are young teenagers. Tsuna, Ryohei, Hibari, Yamamoto, and several older men have been found alive, and are having there wounds treated." _The news lady spoke, as she held up the microphone to one of the men.

"What are the reports thus far?" the woman asked, as she looked concerned.

"Well--they are good thus far. Everyone has been cleared." The man replied, as he tried to smile. Xanxus standing not far off looked at Squalo who was smirking.

"Put your sword away." Xanxus said, as he leaned towards Squalo. Squalo touched his back, and felt the sword hilt. He smiled, and lifted the sword, and threw it into the air.

**HOSPITAL**

The first battle has come between the Vongola and the Genovese. Tsuna stood beside Xanxus who was right beside Squalo.

"TENTH, how are you feeling?" Xanxus asked, as he looked down at Tsuna. Tsuna did not shift.

"Fine." Tsuna gave his reply swiftly, and then a limousine rolled into the scene.

"The car is here." Xanxus said, as he opened the door for Tsuna. Tsuna accepted it, and entered. Cosa who had left the scene earlier watched from up above. He was anxious, and knew that his hands were going to be stained with blood.

Tsuna looked up, and saw Cosa. He gave no eye contact. Tsuna's eyes were unchanged, as if he had changed. Entering the limousine Cosa only watched, as he closed his eyes. His hair lifted lightly with a gust of wind that came from the north.

_**VONGOLA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S__: _ITALY

_BASES:_ TWELVE

As the limousine rolled into the mansion Xanxus exited first, and opened the door for Tsuna who got out of the car swiftly.

"Tenth." Gokudera's father came to greet Tsuna, as he came out of the car. Tsuna nodded his head. Gokudera's father bowed slightly, and moved out of the way, and grabbed Gokudera who was passing by on the cheeks.

"My lovable son, I'm somewhat proud…." Gokudera's father replied, as he let his son go. Gokudera's father turned serious, as his son went inside.

"I am deeply worried. Now that we the former family of the ninth can not get involved it worries me even further." Gokudera's father thought.

Tsuna entered through several doors, and opened the last door where the ninth stood waiting. The ninth smiled slightly, and warmly welcomed Tsuna back.

"I hope you have healed before you came back." The Ninth spoke. Tsuna nodded his head, and they both shifted to the chairs. Tsuna's family was led away with great disagreement, but understood the situation and followed.

"_Now is the time to discuss tactics."_

_**KIM AND LEE MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S__: SOUTH KOREA_

_BASES:__ SEVEN_

It was in Korea that a great council was taking place between the great factions to either to take part of the battle that has come. Both sides are against it evenly, and oddly. Everyone had there own opinion. Each faction held a member, and each family member from both sides had there top two subordinates with them- there right hand man and 2nd member who was contacted only in emergencies, and this was one of them.

"I disagree." One of the men replied, as he angrily growled at suggestions from others. Others agreed, and many disagreed.

"Quiet." A voice banged the hammer onto the wood block to quiet the group, but it seemed useless.

"We will take a vote." The leader spoke, as he eye contacted several men who got up to pass out documents to be voted on. Everyone got out there pencils, and began to write down and take there votes.

"The votes have come in, and the votes have come to face the fact that we can not ignore the situation, thus we are going to get involved. This is now the councils final descion to get involved in this fight. We will join forces with the Vongola in this fight.

_**VONGOLA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S__: _ITALY

_BASES:_ TWELVE

It had been several day's after Tsuna's return that several men entered the room where the Ninth and Tsuna sat thinking about the plot.

"Boss, a letter." A man whispered, as he knocked on the door.

"Bring it in." Ninth replies, as the man walks in with the letter. The ninth lifts the letter, and looks at it. He smiled, as he hands Tsuna the letter, and Tsuna in shock did not accept it.

"I am the boss still, but when the time is right you will take over for me." The Ninth replied, as he watched Tsuna take the letter. Tsuna opens the letter.

"_In times of great disparity, and tragedy we have come to a truce to follow with an alliance with the Vongola. With this alliance we have come to the following that we will fight against the same enemy the Genovese who threaten both our home turfs. With this truce many things will be benefited for both sides, and even a chance to take down the Genovese. We hope that you will agree with this truce of alliance."_

From,

Kim and Lee Family

"Kim and Lee?" Tsuna asks, as he looks at the Ninth.

"They are the strongest Mafia of Korea. It seems that they want an alliance. This might help us both benefit." The Ninth spoke, as he looked at Tsuna.

"I see." Tsuna replied, as he looked at the paper once more, and reread it again.

This is your descion to make." The ninth gave his word, as he got up.

"_Give them your reply"_

**CHARACTER'S:**

**Cosa **alias name:** (BLACK ROSE) -** the boss of this family, he is well known to have been in the military before he became boss of the family. His weapon is alike to Tsuna's except he has no need for objects to bring forth his energy. His main weapon is his leg's and fists, which can bring forth large amount of energy at once. The impact is too great, and can destroy several yards, flattening everything to the ground. He is to be heartless, and thinks of everything as a game. He is known to have eliminated the most famous of all Mafia families.


	18. THE BREAK THROUGH

Vongola the Tenth

**Vongola the Tenth**

**READ:** Sorry for the late update. I will repeat what i have told many people: I do not edit my work. I am sure people have noticed spelling mistakes, grammer mistakes, and ect. If i had a editor it wouldn't be such a hassle, but i don't..sadly

**Chapter 18- The Break Through**

_Previously on Chapter17-_ As Tsuna is faced with many issues of his personality change of maturity and responsibility a letter arrives. This letter consists of the council of Korea. The mafia in that territory will no longer stand for the crimes the Genovese are causing. They have agreed for an alliance with the Vongola, and the person to make that descion will be none other than Tsuna. This will be one bright event that will happen out of many things yet to come.

_**VONGOLA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S__: _ITALY

_BASES:_ TWELVE

Tsuna was sitting in the dining hall of the mansion with many things in his mind. His eyes were still with thoughts. He shifted his legs, and his body language turned tired, as if he had not slept for days. He was afraid, and at the same time worried for his family, and the responsibilities that he will have to take from taking full control of the Vongola.

"Tenth." Gokudera whispered, as he entered through the door. Tsuna lifted his head, and turned towards Gokudera, and then turned back towards the piece of paper on the table.

Gokudera said nothing, as he watched Tsuna struggle through this.

"I have decided Gokudera to fully take control of the Vongola." Tsuna whispered, as his hair covered his eyes. Gokudera only listened, and kneeled.

"I will be by your side no matter what or where you go" Gokudera said. Tsuna could feel his eyes water slightly, but wiped it a little.

"Your answer Tenth?" Gokudera's father asked, as he stood there. Gokudera turned red, and Tsuna gave a slight smile, and then gave his quiet reply.

"_I accept."_

_**KIM AND LEE MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S__: SOUTH KOREA_

_BASES:__ SEVEN_

The reply was given in a tightly sealed letter, and a passenger pigeon the next morning arrived.

"He accepted our offer." The boss of the council replied, as he placed the letter onto the table. The council bickered some more, and everyone was talking with there own opinions.

"We will move out today." The boss said, as he left the room with satisfaction.

"We MOVE OUT." The subordinate replied in a bellow, and the council quieted in shock. The council people all seemed disappointed or in disagreement. Everyone left the room in a hurry to get going for the battle that was here.

"Boss are you sure that we should get involved?" one of his family members asked.

"I do not want to see more bloodshed, just like the great Mafia war." The boss replied, as he put his jacket for his suit on. He patted his families shoulder, and his family member bowed.

"It is time where everything will be decided." The boss said, as he walked to the door. In the aisle were men all dressed in there suits both high to the low ranking men stood. The boss gave a smile, and began walking down the aisle towards the door that led outside where a helicopter was waiting for him to take him to the Vongola headquarters'. He knew he was not as young as he used to be.

_**VONGOLA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S__: _ITALY

_BASES:_ TWELVE

"Please, try this on?" One of the butlers said, as they handed to Tsuna a suit of black and gold chain. Tsuna wore the suit with no complaint, and then the last piece of his clothes the cape was put on his back. Tsuna felt his body shake, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was more mature and older when he was asked to take over. He was pleased, and very afraid, but knew there was no other way. He could not run away, and try to evade this anymore. His friends, and his own family were in danger, and he had to end this matter with his won strengths.

"I'm ready." Tsuna replied, as he looked at the butler who smiled at him and nodded.

"Tenth." Gokudera said, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Let's go." Tsuna said, as he and Gokudera left the room. Yamamoto walked beside Tsuna with his piercing eyes. Hibari was leaning against the wall, and then followed behind Tsuna. Adult Lambo came out of one of the rooms dressed in his own suit. Ryohei opened the door, as he saw Tsuna appear, and also went with the crowd. Chrone smiled, and walked slowly to Hibari's side. Everyone dressed in there best outfits that had the Vongola crest on them.

**DINING HALL**

"WELCOME." The butler led the boss into the mansion. Tsuna was sitting, and greeted the boss with courtesy. Tsuna's family was led outside. The boss sat down beside Tsuna, and smiled.

"I am thankful for you meeting me like this. You are young and have much ahead of you. I on the other hand am not. I have lived for years hoping that there would be peace, so that my family can thrive. I know you as a young lad believe that the mafia is a cruel thing, but I must disagree. I was young too, and hated the idea of taking over after my grandfather. I became the thirteenth boss of the family; and knew it was a huge responsibility. I am old, and my grandson as well will take over. He is about twelve now, and is learning what it is to be in the Mafia. He does not like it himself, and has much disagreement. I would like this alliance not only for my family, but also an opportunity for you to show my grandson what it is like to be someone that not only helps, but guides the peace around the world. I have been in the mafia for so long, and have thrived to help those poor around me, and also fight to provide peace for the world." The old boss spoke. Tsuna looked at the old boss, and nodded.

"I will take that task." Tsuna whispered, as he watched the old man cut his finger, and stamp his finger onto the alliance papers. Tsuna knew he had to do the same, and he picked up the knife, and closed his eyes. He felt the tip of it hit his finger, and then blood fell. He stamped his finger. The old boss took a ring off his finger, and put it onto the table. Tsuna stared without an understanding.

"You are young, and do not understand. The ring signifies you to be in second of command of my family. I had chosen my right hand man, but he died in battle. Thus, I bestow you as my right hand man." The old man spoke.

"No, I couldn't." Tsuna replied.

"I tell you to do it. This ring helps you get into our computer files, and also to our bases. You are my right hand, and my son's alliance." The old man coughed, as he stood up. He walked towards the window, and looked through the curtain.

"Your family is young and I hope you understand that you must do what you must with the power you gain to protect them." The boss replied, as he looked at Tsuna, and patted his shoulder.

"I was not able to." The boss whispered, as tears fell from his glazed eyes with sadness.

"_I understand."_

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"If the news is correct there will be a council meeting today with the Genovese." One of the subordinates spoke. Tsuna nodded his head.

"We will attack." Tsuna said, as he and his family left to prepare.

_**GENOVESE MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEAQUARTER'S: _UNKNOWN

_BASES: _UNKNOWN

Giovanni stood before his family, and there alliances who stood in the shadows. He smirked with excitement. He had waited for ever for this opportunity hidden in the dark. Everyone seemed to quiet down, as he looked at every shadow standing before them.

"Let's begin." Giovanni whispered, and everyone in the crowd grinned. Everyone in this crow wanted blood to spill, and wanted to see the dying faces of there defeated enemies.

"News: There seems to have been an alliance with the Kim and Lee Mafia families with the Vongola." One of them said, as he laughed. Giovanni smiled, but felt a very bad presence about this. The ground shook, and the council went into panic.

"Kill everyone." A screamed echoed. The door slammed open, and gunfire flew through the air. Giovanni lifted his swords, and sliced through several bullets, and did a flip to avoid anymore bullets. He could only watch as everyone was being slaughtered in front of his eyes. His eyes with anger rose, and he sliced through several men. Someone was blocking him from leaving, and it was none other then Xanxus.

"I knew I'd find you here." Xanxus said, as he shoved Giovanni back. He fired his gun, and Giovanni sliced through it.

"How could you have found me?" Giovanni said, as he bit his teeth.

"If I'm correct this base is the headquarters, and if it falls the whole Genovese will fall." Xanxus whispered.

"How did you…?I won't let you get what you want." Giovanni said, as lifted his sword, and slanted his blade, and then twirled, as his sword struck Xanxus's gun. Sparks flew while screaming continued behind them.

"Boss." A scream echoed, and Xanxus heard this, and jumped to dodge something incoming. A large ball with spikes flew under him. Giovanni smiled.

"Just in time Tray." Giovanni said, as he stood by a large man who lifted the ball up again. He flung it at Xanxus who slid to avoid it. Squalo came from behind, and lifted his sword at Giovanni. Giovanni blocked with one hand.

"Not too good with a sword." Giovanni whispered, as he twirled his sword, and threw it into the air, and dodged Squalo's blade. His sword landed back into his hand, and Giovanni struck Squalo who tried to jump back, but was a little slow. Blood came from his chest, as he slid back from Giovanni. Xanxus saw this, and with his gun targeting the head of the large man. The large man felt the bullet, but still came at Xanxus.

"_A monster."_

**Giovanni **alias name:** (BLACK CURSE) -** Appears in the previous chapter at the ending. He is yet mysteriously shrouded with darkness. He kills off the Liggio family before they began to work for Cosa, which is also a big mystery upon his reason for doing so. The Liggio family was on there side, and the reason he gives is unreasonable for the death of thousands "they were too weak." His weapon is unknown, and his family is yet to make there appearance. They are probably killing off other Mafia families at the moment.

**Tray** alias name**: (BIG MAN) **A man who use to be a sumo wrestler, but left in order to fight by Genovese. He loved picking on people, and was known to be a sheet of metal. No matter how many bullet's struck him he still would come after his enemies. His weapon is a spiked ball of metal, which he flings at his enemy, and can kill instantly.


	19. THE RETREAT OF THE GENOVESE FAMILY

Vongola the Tenth

**Update: Finally almost done. This chapter took so long to think of and type up. Sorry for any mistakes it was just to long to reread and check for mistakes. **

**Chapter 19-The Retreat of the Genovese**

_Previously on Chapter18-_The Genovese were having a council meeting to find out more information on what to do. This was great opportunity for the Vongola, and they took it. They struck when all was quiet, and dark. Bullet's were flying everywhere, and everyone in the council are either trying to flee for there lives or already dead on the ground. With much anger Giovanni the leader of the Genovese is struck in a battle against Xanxus. It is interrupted with one of his family member Tray, and then Squalo on Xanxus's side. The battle still rages and now the Tenth's family have arrived to destroy the headquarters' of the Giovanni and prevent a war from out breaking.

_**GENOVESE MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEAQUARTER'S: _UNKNOWN

_BASES: _UNKNOWN

"We are being attacked." Men screamed, as they ran back and forth trying to escape. Squalo struck him to the ground, and stabbed him.

"I am enjoying this." Squalo said, as he wiped his bloody sword. Squalo could see Xanxus battling against Giovanni.

"Where is the Tenth?" Squalo thought. The ground beneath him shook, and he could hear more screaming, and fighting underneath. The Tenth's family had arrived now, and people were fleeing. Tsuna entered through the door. Yamamoto drew his sword, and slashed two people that came there way. Ryohei punched through a wall that was in the way, and smirked. Chrone was in level minus 4, which was four levels below. She picked up her staff, and smacked several men on the head.

"Mukoru." Chrone whispered, and she transformed. Mukoru took her place, and used his eyes to manipulate others and bring out there fears. Those men screamed, and died in agony, and Mukoru could only do one thing, which was to smile.

"Where is Hibari?" Tsuna asked, as his gloves with flames struck several men to the ground.

"He's on the third floor above us." Gokudera replied, as he threw sticks of dynamite at the enemy. Yamamoto laughed, and ran ahead. Tsuna sighed slightly, and the followed from behind.

"Yamamoto still thinks it is a game." Tsuna thought, as he ran foreword, and kicked several men, and knocked them out. Yamamoto closed his eyes, and then with the Vongola ring in his finger made the ground rip. Water came through the pipes, and flooded the floor. Yamamoto drew his sword, and then ripped through the water, and then slashed his sword, causing a large wave to swallow the men coming after them. Tsuna took his ring off its chain, and it began to glow on his finger. Gokudera did the same, and then with his dynamites threw it at more men, and the dynamite changed shape. The whole area blew up, and the water began to flow down.

* * *

"Xanxus, you could have been so much. What a disappointment. You could have joined me, and have become not only the Tenth boss of the Vongola, but also an ally to me." Giovanni said, as he looked at Xanxus with pity in his eyes. Xanxus said nothing and disagreed. After all this time he hoped that Giovanni his good old friend would have changed. With the time given he yet didn't. The only thing left was to execute him now, or he would be a threat to the tenth. Xanxus told Squalo to take care of Tray the large overgrown man that was a sumo wrestler at one time.

"A shame for such a big man to give up what his body would be good at" Squalo said, snickering at Tray who was enraged to the insult. Tray lifted chairs and tables and threw them at Squalo who just sliced through them with his blade. Squalo remembered the planning of the building well. The building said there were pipes underneath somewhere. Squalo with his concentration pinpointed where. With his blade dodging tray's grab, sliced the floor with his blade. The floor ripped and with it came water.

"I'll show you my real skills now" Squalo said, as he laughed. With his blade immersed in water, the water itself became a weapon. Tray stepped back when Squalo swished his sword quickly. The water became a wave. Tray was engulfed in the water. Squalo lowered his sword for Tray had for certain been knocked out.

"Better hurry it up, Leader" Squalo said as he put his sword back into its sheaf. Xanxus looked unhappy that Squalo beat him to it.

Giovanni was struggling. He couldn't lose especially when he was this close. With his blade he pushed off bullets from Xanxus. The blade began to glow.

"Slash Of A Thousand Dead Men!" Giovanni screamed, and the blade began to be immersed in black aura. Then skulls began to take shape. Xanxus pulled back. The corpses of the dead were rising.

"My family will be here shortly, enjoying your last few moments" Giovanni spoke, as he smiled. Xanxus began to shoot at the corpses, but they were not dying. After all, they were already dead. It seemed futile.

* * *

Tsuna on the other hand during combat had been struck by something hard without knowing and blacked out. Gokudera and the others had wandered off as well. Tsuna was then dragged underground. Chrome saw this and ran to Tsuna, but was too late to grab him before he disappeared. Then something came at her, which she dodged. Something dark was lurking and watching them from the shadows. A young man not much older than 12 was watching them with his red beady eyes, His lips curled up into a smile.

"I am Fang" the boy spoke, as his mouth smiled, and sharp teeth were showing. With it chrome felt a very dark presence as if the boy was hiding something. He growled, and dark shadows began to move.

"Want to know why I'm called Fang? It's because I control the darkest shadows not only in the physical world, but also the world of imagination. I can hurt you by using your darkest fears, or I can make you live a life of great prosperity in your dreams. I prefer the darkest part though; I like to enjoy the agony of others. It gives me a feel of great energy, the screams and crying of others. I can bring all of it, and you will be the first to taste it" The boy whispered softly. Chrome seemed content, as she stood there.

"I will take over Chrome" Mukuro spoke and chrome agreed. He took over her body.

"Interesting tale little boy, but I am unconcerned of it." Mukuro spoke. The boy giggled.

"You must be the hidden darkness in the girl; your name must be Mukuro." The boy said, as he lifted his hands. The shadows began to move, but Mukuro used his eyes to block any of the illusions. The boy knew that this man was no easy task to kill.

"I see why your hard to kill" the boy said, as he could feel the burden. Mukuro lifted his weapon, and came at the boy. Fang jumped back, and then growled, and then shadowed wolves took shape and their teeth showing. Mukuro eliminated them, and came at the boy. Fang dodged the few attacks and then shadowed arm grabbed Mukuro. Mukuro was caught. One grabbed Mukuro by the neck, and Mukuro fell to the ground choking. Mukuro used his illusions to block out what was happening. He managed to pull through the arms and strike Fang. The boy flipped back into the wall to fall unconscious. Mukuro was breathing heavily this was a hard battle that he faced. He wondered how the others would fare.

* * *

Yamamoto was the next to be attacked, but the goofy way he was he was always unaware and uncertain. This time he was faced with another swordsman, but this one controlled a flame much different. This swordsman used the ground as his weapon. His name was Strike. His short brown hair and blue eyes gave away the type of person he was. He seemed gentle, and very fragile, yet he fought in the enemies' side. He was compassionate as he spoke to Yamamoto when they met in battle. He spoke of his younger days when his mother and father were slaughtered, and the person who killed them turned out to be the special task force within the Vongola. He said he needed revenge, but he said in his quiet voice, that he didn't want it to go this way. He also said he didn't want to kill the people he did, and knew what he did was wrong. He can't turn back was what he claimed, and because of it he had no choice. As they both drew swords they both honored one another.

* * *

Gokudera met the fifth family member who wasn't friendly. He had scars everywhere not only on his face, arms, and chests. He was very unhappy and angry. He held two scars that were very unusual across his eyes. He also had a piercing on his lips. His name was Distortion. He had a way to disappear, and change shape. This ability allowed him to get to the smallest places, and even kill hundreds people depending on what shape he took. His main goal in his lifetime was like many mafia families to rule the mafia world. In the other end of the spectrum he enjoyed using his abilities to kill people. His thirst of blood made him kill hundreds of people in one incident in a zoo where he went loose as a lion. By taking this shape and going rampage he killed women, and children more then he killed the men.

* * *

Hibari was the next to meet family member number six who held Tsuna unconscious captive. He was middle aged and wore a business suit. He looked like a normal typical business man with glasses. He did have an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I am Plaque", the man spoke, as he snapped his fingers. Hibari could hear buzzing sound, and then he saw insects rising. He lifted his rods. He spun it around killing the insects making their way to him. The wall to the right collapsed, and Giovanni stood in the dust. Xanxus breathing heavily jumped towards Hibari.

"Tenth!" Xanxus saw Tsuna unconscious on the chair. He was angry that this happened even when he was fighting. Hibari didn't seem to change his mood seeing Tsuna. Giovanni seemed to smile more cruelly. The tenth opened his eyes. He lowered his head that his bangs covered his eyes. He smiled. Then he looked at them his eyes dark, anger, and hate in them.

"Tenth." Gokudera was the next to see when he was thrown through the wall to the left. Yamamoto and Strike was the one who entered through the south. They had slashed the walls down. The room was a mess of blood. They both were slashed considerably. Tsuna stood up from the chair, his eyes burning with so much hate that shook his family. Giovanni laughed.

"Xanxus meet your so called master." Giovanni laughed, as he stood by Tsuna. The rest of Giovanni's family followed and stood by Tsuna. They all looked pleased. But what had happened, and how did this happen? These thoughts ran through Xanxus and Tsuna's family.

"It was me. I was the one who made this become a reality. Your so called boss is now your own enemy." A girl's voice echoed in the room. She was floating not to far up. She was covered in a dark Aura.

"I am Miasma" the girl said, as she landed softly to the ground.

"Unlike the rest of the family I am in a different level. I can control, manipulate and even draw out the darkest hatred within your soul. Indeed Fang has a slight similar manipulation, but I can do it more securely that the person can never break from it." Miasma spoke, as she closed her eyes that were covered in black eye shadow.

"Go, Tsuna the boss of Vongola kill your family!" Miasma spoke, as she pointed at Gokudera. Tsuna using his flame went at Gokudera. The rest of Giovanni's family moved. Squalo, Lussuria, Leviathan, Belphegor who returned to the Varia after Millefiore family fell, Mammon, and Flan arrived and made their appearance when Tsuna made his move. Xanxus and the Varia took on Giovanni, Fang, and Miasma. Taking all 7 to even out there powers and take on the three. Giovanni was the first to bring down Lussuria. Miasma took over Squalo and he screamed in agony. Fang then went into Squalo and drew out his fears, and Squalo fell. Xanxus was next to be targeted, but was neither unharmed nor touched. Leviathan moved swiftly throwing out his swords to protect Xanxus of electricity went and struck Fang. That hard struck electricity knocked out Fang like a light bulb. Belphegor used his knives and with the strings connected grabbed Miasma making it impossible to move. Belphegor smiled, as he pulled the strings. Miasma coughed up blood, and she fell to the ground. Giovanni took out Mammon, and Flan illusions didn't work against him. Xanxus, Leviathan, Belphegor and Giovanni were the only ones standing.

"So it's just us." Giovanni nodded in agreement. Xanxus told Belphegor, and Leviathan to stand back. This was his fight. They both agreed.

* * *

"Tsuna" Yamamoto said, as he pushed back Strike who held his blades at point black length. Gokudera held back as Tsuna tried to strike him down. Chrome felt fear, and Mukuro took over. He had no way to break what was going on in Tsuna's head. Gokudera dodged a zero point break through, and it froze half the room. Hibari tried to take down Tsuna but he was so swift, and Tsuna knocked Hibari across the room.

"Tsuna snap out of it" Yamamoto said, as he tried to hold Spike down. Spike saw so much passion from Vongola family that he pushed Yamamoto back, Tsuna managed to hit Gokudera and Gokudera coughed up blood. The punch must have broken a few ribs.

"Miasma that is enough!" Strike spoke, as his hair glistened. His eyes turned light, and soft. Miasma looked at Strike, but didn't let it go.

"Miasma we can stop now, let us stop this chaos!" Strike said, as tears fell from his eyes. He had been holding so much back for years. Killing those people, which wasn't just and he knew it. Miasma looked at Strike once more.

"I will not, This will end this." Miasma spoke in Strike's head. Strike took this angrily, and lifted his blades, and with it he threw it and it struck Miasma who was trying to stand up. That instant Miasma fell to the ground, and broke the chain. Tsuna's eyes turned back to normal, all his hate was gone. Tsuna looked around his surroundings in shock.

"Tenth." Gokudera smiled, with blood on his mouth. Tsuna couldn't believe what happened. Tsuna felt such mischief that he fell to his knees.

* * *

Xanxus didn't have much time to fight Giovanni. Giovanni heard a gunshot and it struck him on the back. Giovanni fell to the ground wounded.

"Cosa" Giovanni said, as he coughed. Xanxus held a gun at him, and Cosa stood across the room with a gun in his hand that had been pointed at him.

"Brother Enough!" Cosa replied, as he held back his grief on shooting his own brother, but he also couldn't take anymore of this. The whole fighting and death of so many people, he was supposed to be cold he always told himself, but even so he knew he was too human.

* * *

Ryohei later met up with the rest of the family holding Lambo who was sleeping in his arms, and Kyoko also showed up not to long after, and she looked shocked. Ryohei had informed her of what was going on, and she accepted it with uncertainty. She saw Tsuna was okay and was pleased. '

Later, Judgment came for the Giovanni family, and they were dragged into the darkest dungeon for criminals in the mafia world. Strike stood in that line, and the men passed him and he wasn't given judgment. He was shocked that he wasn't going to be taken away. Yamamoto smiled, he knew Strike so well during the battle and because of it, he was saved from judgment. Strike smiled, as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was free even after all the sins he had done.

**

* * *

**

Strike:

would work for the Vongola family not to long after.

**Giovanni:** didn't live to long in the mafia prison, he was said to have gone mad, and killed himself a year after**. **

**Cosa:** was spared from judgment and lived peacefully and had a family. He forgot about the world of Mafia.

**Miasma:** was buried in an unknown grave and later was found that she had killed at least ten world leaders or manipulated them to her whim**. **

**Fang:** was bought by a dark mafia underground man who kept him in a cage and laughed at him as he pleased**. **

**Tray:** remained in the prison and died there.

**Distortion:** disappeared during the battle and was never found. He fits right in, since he can change. His whereabouts are unknown**. **

**Plaque: **also vanished during the fight, but was later captured and also died in mafia prison**. **


	20. THE END OF THE WAR AND AFTER IT

Vongola the Tenth

**Chapter 20- The End of The War and After It (Final Chapter)**

_Previously on Chapter19-_The Genovese has fallen in battle, and the boss of the Genovese had been captured. Much too great disaster and damage it was time to grieve for the dead, and the injured. Kyoko, Tsuna's lover has found out about the mafia by her own brother a few days before, and even if she was madly in love with Tsuna she must make the greatest descion of her life.

_**VONGOLA MAFIA FAMILY**_

_HEADQUARTER'S__: _ITALY

_BASES:_ TWELVE

It had already passed a few days since the chaos had ended. All that remained were large quantity of graves being dug, and bodies being lifted, and placed into them.

"Such death." Tsuna replied, as his eyes gloomy. He held a bunch of roses in his hands. He wore a black suit with a black cloak, gold chains, and black gloves. He wore similar clothing to that of the first. His appearance had changed so much.

"Tenth." Gokudera spoke, as his eyes poured with tears. Tsuna turned his head slightly to listen.

"What is it Gokudera?" Tsuna asked, as his head turned back to the graves. Gokudera said nothing, as he watched men walked by.

"I know that it is hard, but I think its time that we returned back to the base." Gokudera replied. Tsuna ignored Gokudera.

"I can not leave the dead, Gokudera." Tsuna said.

"But, it is yet dangerous to be outside. I think it would be best for you stay inside the base." Gokudera said with concern.

"I understand your concern, but I am fine." Tsuna whispered. Gokudera turned his head towards the rest of Tsuna's family. Kyoko stood heavyhearted. She knew about the mafia now.

"Kyoko." Tsuna whispered, as he knelt down to place a rose on a grave. Kyoko stepped foreword.

I want you to leave, and forget about me. It is for the sake of your life, and your future." Tsuna said, as he knelt down and placed a rose on another grave.

"Tsuna, I won't leave." Kyoko replied with a murmur.

"It is for your safety." Tsuna said, as he continued placing roses on graves.

"I understand, and I accept what you do Tsuna. I want to be with you." Kyoko spoke, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I can not force you to leave, and if you wish it, I will let you stay by my side." Tsuna whispered. Kyoko smiled, as she ran to Tsuna. Tsuna let the rose's fall to the ground, and hugged Kyoko. He blushed slightly, and his family watched intently. Gokudera gave a thumbs up sign and Ryohei smirked.

"_It seems that things have gone well with a victory for the Vongola, but for how many more generations?"_

It was two years later that Tsuna had officially taken control of the Vongola. He asked Kyoko the year after for her hand in marriage. Kyoko agrees, and they get married that year. It was after that when Haru was asked for her hand in marriage. Kyoko though very uncertain agreed to it. The rest of the Vongola were quieted and the city rebuilt to its glory.

"TENTH." Gokudera screamed, as his eyes with fire came running.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked, as he stacked his papers up.

"Your wife Kyoko is to give birth." Gokudera said, as he caught his breathe. Tsuna with a smile ran out of the room, and drove to the hospital. It was back then that another child had been born from Haru. The child was proclaimed illegitimate by Tsuna's father, and not long after by Tsuna himself. He yet still went to visit that child, but unfortunately others that were in the alliance plotted the child's death. It was proclaimed the year after that the child had died of unknown causes. The alliance believed it was to protect the Tenth's life. The truth yet remained uncertain, even in the eyes of the Tenth.

* * *

TO CONTINUE GO TO VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON VONGOLA THE TWENTY SECOND. THE TWENTY SECOND WILL BE BASED ON THE LAST HEIR OF THE VONGOLA, WHICH WILL BE RELEASED IN A UNKNOWN DATE. I STILL HAVE TO FINISH VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH. ^^ THANK YOU ALL FOR READING UP TILL NOW!

**

* * *

**

VONGOLA TWENTY SECOND TEASER:

"Look." A shadow figure of a man whispered, as he pointed at the first Ten Vongola Bosses.

"Papa." A child whined. The figure kneeled down, and lifted the child up, and smiled.

"You will be the heir of the Vongola, my child." The shadow said, as they both looked once more at the ten bosses.

* * *

"WHAT?" a man bellowed, as his head had smoke venting off of it.

"A woman to lead us is unacceptable. What is Vongola the Twenty First thinking?" another whispered.

"She is the only child to the Vongola the Twenty First so we have no options left." Another spoke.

"We can not have a woman guide us, ever!" Another spoke.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! WE ARE THE COUNCIL, THUS WE MUST DISUSS THIS WITH VONGOLA THE TWENY FIRST." The leader of the council bellowed, as he tapped his finger impatiently. All nodded in agreement.

"_What is to become of us?"_


End file.
